Et ils vécurent (heureux pour toujours)
by StanaFrenchFan
Summary: Kate et Castle veulent se marier, plus que tout. Mais certains événements vont faire que ce mariage tant attendu risque d'être compromis. Comment vont-ils gérer la situation? Leur amour sera-t-il sauvé?
1. Chapter 1

Suite de l'épisode 6x14 de Castle.

Avant de commencer je tiens à vous remercier, vous qui allez lire ma fiction. C'est ma première alors je ne sais absolument pas ce que ça va donner ! N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, ça m'aidera à m'améliorer !

Attention, la fanfic n'est pas à 100% fidèle à la série, c'est une fiction, c'est mon imagination. StanaFrenchFan

La robe. Sa mère. Kate n'avait que ces deux mots en tête. Ses pensées envahissaient son esprit sans cesse, toute la journée. La nuit suivant l'essayage de la robe, elle avait fait un rêve. Non, plutôt un cauchemar. Elle se tenait devant la tombe de sa mère, fixe, le soleil brillait, portant sa robe de mariée, les manches dentelées, avec les paillettes étincelant au soleil, le long jupon blanc en noble tulle trainant légèrement dans l'herbe fraîche et agrandissant sa silhouette longue et gracieuse. Son col en carré laissait voir le sublime collier argenté offert par Martha pour son mariage, et laissant deviner une généreux bout de sa poitrine. Sur son ventre, une tâche. Rouge, s'agrandissant au fur et à mesure que Kate relève la tête, l'air apeuré. « Non, pas encore, pas maintenant » pense-t-elle. En face d'elle, apparaît sa mère, se tenant juste derrière sa propre tombe, elle lui sourit. Kate essaie de lui parler mais ce ne sont que des murmures qui émanent de sa bouche « Maman, aide-moi ! » crie-t-elle en murmurant. Johanna Beckett ne bouge pas, reste statique en souriant, comme figée. Kate cherche du regard pour essayer de chercher Richard, Richard Castle, son futur époux, sa moitié, son futur, son toujours. Mais rien, personne à l'horizon, et la tâche rouge qui s'agrandit sur son ventre et commence à se rapprocher de son buste. Kate a mal, elle peut le sentir, ce n'est pas une douleur anodine, imaginaire, mais cette douleur abdominale est réelle, bien réelle. Le détective se retourne vers sa mère et là commence le vrai cauchemar : la vision de Johanna Beckett, morte il y a 15 ans recouverte de pourriture, avec la moitié gauche du visage rongée, mangée par divers insectes et par le temps. Les ossements sont recouverts de vers, de reste de peau et de sang séché. Mais malgré tout cela, elle continue à sourire fixement, et commence à s'avancer ver sa fille, comme pour l'emmener avec elle. Kate peut l'entendre dire « Viens, il n'y a plus rien à faire, c'est fini ». Est-ce vraiment la voix de sa mère ? Est-ce un souvenir fiable, sachant qu'elle n'a pas entendu la voix de Johanna depuis 15 ans ? Sa mère aurait-elle vraiment tenu ces propos ? Qui serait-elle si elle avait vécu, encore aujourd'hui ? « Castle ! Castle ! RICK » murmure-t-elle de toutes ces forces.

De l'autre côté, dans la vie réelle, Kate s'agite encore et encore dans le lit, ce qui réveille son compagnon de chambre, Richard Castle, célèbre romancier policier, réveillé en sursaut par sa future femme qui semble faire un cauchemar. Dans un demi sommeil, Castle ne fais pas plus attention aux agitations de sa fiancée que cela, jusqu'au moment où cette dernière ce met à hurler son nom, plusieurs fois. Sans réfléchir, l'écrivain se retourne, s'assoie dans le lit et décide de réveiller Kate quoi qu'il arrive, car il sait que les cauchemars de sa belle peuvent la perturber de manière plutôt conséquente. Il prend Kate par les épaule, commence à la secouer en lui chuchotant « Kate, allez réveille toi », mais voyant qu'elle semble encore plongée dans un sommeil profond, décide de la secouer de manière plus énergique, avec une voix plus imposante, il ne chuchote plus. « Kate, je suis là je suis là ! ». La jeune femme ouvre soudainement les yeux, en haletant. Les premières choses qu'elles voient sont les yeux de Richard, ils marquent un air inquiet, en attente d'une réponse, d'un geste de sa part pour lui montrer qu'elle va bien. Mais pourquoi cet air angoissé ? Que c'est-il passé ? Kate comprend vite qu'elle a fait un cauchemar. Elle jette un coup d'œil rapide à la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouve : tout est en place, elle reconnait le lit de son amant, elle reconnait le placard où elle avait du se cacher après leur première nuit passée ensemble, pour se cacher de Martha, mais autant essayer de cacher quelque chose à Sherlock Holmes.

- Castle. Murmure-t-elle, encore un peu perdue

- C'est fini, je suis là.

Instinctivement, Rick prend Kate dans ses bras. Ce geste rassure la jeune femme qui ferme les yeux, en se sentant rassurée. « Je peux me reposer quand je suis dans ses bras, je ne crains rien. » se dit-elle.

- Tout va bien ? C'était un cauchemar ? Demande Rick

- Oui. Un cauchemar. Mais ça va, rendors toi.

- Tu es sûre ? Tu veux en parler ?

- Castle, il est 4h10 du matin, je ne crois pas qu'il soit l'heure, dit-elle en souriant après avoir jeté un œil sur le réveil électrique noir en forme de cube de son fiancé, profitons du peu de nuit qu'il nous reste

- D'accord, dors vite babe.

Castle s'approcha du visage de Kate, et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes, et l'embrassa tendrement, comme pour lui dire « Ne t'en fais pas, je ne te quitte pas, je suis juste là. »

Kate reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller, et commença par fermer les yeux. Elle aurait pu se rendormir, mais deux choses l'en empêchèrent : les images du cauchemar qui repassait en boucle, et son mal de ventre.

Le lendemain matin, le réveil sonna un peu avant 8h. Les Bips de l'alarme sortirent Castle d'un sommeil qu'il aurait bien aimé continuer sans être interrompu par la machine. Les études montrent qu'il n'est pas sain de se faire réveiller par un radioréveil car cela trouble le sommeil. L'écrivain était visiblement troublé, mais pas que : il était aussi de mauvaise humeur de s'être fait sortir du sommeil par un stupide engin. « Kate » pensa-t-il. Les évènements de cette nuit lui revinrent en tête. Il se retourna, en posant sa main sur le drap en espérant trouver le corps de son détective préféré, mais il n'heurta rien d'autre qu'un coussin. Sans la tête de Kate dessus. Après quelques secondes d'aveuglement par le soleil qui inondait la pièce, il comprit que sa fiancée n'était plus dans le lit. Il s'étira et entendit deux ou trois os craquer dans son dos. Il profitait pour le faire deux fois, car il savait que Beckett n'aimait pas entendre le bruit de craquements comme ceux-là. Ceci fait, il décida de partir à la recherche de Kate. Il poussa l'édredon couleur crème pour dégager son corps du lit, et se leva. Dans le salon, il aperçu une chevelure rousse, courte, ayant un brushing presque parfait déjà à cette heure matinale de la journée. C'était Martha Rodgers, mère de Richard Castle. Elle portait une robe de chambre en soie, tombant jusqu'en dessous de ses chevilles, elle était noire ébène, avec deux grandes fleurs de Lotus vert pomme positionnées à droite et à gauche de la poitrine. Martha était connue pour être une extravagante sexagénaire, avec une âme d'une adolescente, toujours des projets en tête, on attribuait souvent cette phrase à Martha Rodgers : « voit le vert à moitié plein ». Cette philosophie de vie faisait de cette femme une inconditionnelle optimiste, dévouée à sa famille, tout en ayant toujours un mot pour rire.

- Bonjour mère ! Dit Castle en s'approchant du comptoir où se trouvait sa mère, assise à lire le journal.

- Ah, bonjour mon chéri, dit-elle plongée dans sa lecture. Comment as-tu dormi ?

- Pas assez. Et toi ?

- Oh non plus darling, répondit Martha, en levant les yeux vers son fils.

- Tu, tu as entendu Kate ? demanda-t-il, appréhendant la réponse de sa mère

- Rick, elle a du réveiller New-York tout entier, ça m'étonne même de ne pas le voir écrit en première page du journal !

- Je suis désolée, elle a fait un cauchemar assez envahissant, d'ailleurs en parlant d'elle, tu ne l'aurais pas croisée ce matin ? dit-il en jetant un œil dans le grand salon de l'appartement de l'écrivain.

- Non je regrette chéri, elle doit déjà être au commissariat je suppose ! répondit-elle sur un ton interrogateur

- Oui, j'y ai aussi songé, je vais y faire un saut, passe une bonne journée.

Castle embrassa sa mère sur la joue et parti à la douche pour se préparer. La douche étant un lieu connu pour être un endroit de grand questionnement, il s'interrogea : Quel était ce cauchemar qu'à fait Kate ? Pourquoi l'a-t-elle appelé dans son sommeil ? Etait-ce à propos du mariage ? Il se disait que c'était normal de s'angoisser pour le mariage qui arriverait plus vite qu'on ne peut l'espérer, mais pourquoi lui ne faisait pas de cauchemars dans ce cas là ? Ce mariage avait autant d'importance pour lui qu'il en avait pour sa promise, mais Castle n'était pas si angoissé, si stressé, peut-être parce que ce n'était pas son premier mariage, il en avait déjà fait l'expérience, deux fois, mais cette fois, c'était différent, cette fois il était sur de lui, cette femme qu'il avait attendu pendant quatre longues années, cette femme dont il avait tant rêvé, sur laquelle il avait tant fantasmé, pour laquelle il avait tant de désir allait enfin devenir sa femme, l'aimait en retour.

Cette union était pour lui le signe de la fin d'un long chemin parcouru, l'aboutissement d'une bataille constante pour apprendre à connaître cette femme fatale, séduisante mais inaccessible. Une fois cela fait, il a fallu briser la carapace de la jeune femme, découvrir le pourquoi de son renfermement, transformer le rejet en passion dévorante.

Richard décida, après quinze minutes passées sous la douche, de sortir pour aller s'habiller. En revenant dans la chambre, il scruta sa chambre des yeux. Il vu le lit défait, les oreillers non alignés, et remarqua que les affaires de sa fiancée dans la chambre, ce qui confirmait l'hypothèse de sa mère disant que Kate était partie. L'écrivain ouvrit son armoire et fit un inventaire rapide de ce qui s'y trouvait, et décida de choisir une chemise rouge bordeaux, avec un jean et des chaussures vernies noires.

Quand il repassa par le salon, il nota que sa mère n'y était plus, elle devait être en train de projeter on ne sait quelle expérience nouvelle dans laquelle elle allait investir tout le meilleur d'elle-même pendant approximativement deux semaines. Trois tout au plus.

Quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir au bureau de la NYPD, Castle enleva ses lunettes de soleil aviateur, laissant apparaître deux grands yeux d'un bleu océan qui ne laissait personne indifférent.

Il sortit de la cabine et vit Kevin Ryan et Javier Esposito se diriger vers lui. Castle ne leur avait pas dis, mais il lui arrivait de comparer les deux coéquipiers à Tweedle Dee, et Tweedle Doo, les deux jumeaux du compte Alice au Pays des merveilles, de Lewis Caroll. Dans le compte, chacun finit les phrases de l'autre, et il arrive qu'il soit de même pour ses deux collègues. Cette pensée lui arrache un sourire en coin.

- Yo bro, salua Esposito

- Salut Castle, emboita Ryan

- Salut les gars, même vos chemises sont accordées, vous êtes des chefs !

Les deux amis se regardèrent sans trop comprendre l'allusion de Castle, mais n'y prêtèrent pas attention, ils avaient arrêté de soulever toutes les blagues du romancier depuis un long moment déjà. Castle commença à se diriger vers le bureau de Beckett. Il vit la jeune femme du dos, assise à son bureau. Il prêta attention à sa longue chevelure châtain ondulée, avec quelques reflets dorés, et se dit que ses cheveux avaient poussé depuis le temps, et qu'il aimait beaucoup ça, ça lui donnait un air beaucoup plus féminin, plus sexy, et plus sensuel. Il ressenti également un léger sentiment de soulagement de savoir sa future femme ici. Il n'avait pas osé l'appelé avant de peur de la déranger.

- Hey détective, dit Castle en arrivant derrière Kate, déjà arrivée ? Il l'embrassa sur le haut du crâne.

- Coucou Castle, oui, excuses moi, je n'ai pas eu le temps de te laisser un mot, et je ne voulais pas te réveiller. Dit-elle, l'air concentrée dans ses papiers.

- Oh, pas de problèmes, je me suis douté que tu serais là. On a une enquête ? Un meurtre sanglant à résoudre ?

- Non, pas pour le moment, d'où le fait que je ne t'ai pas appelé, mais je voulais aussi m'excuser pour cette nuit…

- Kate, interrompit Castle, tu n'as pas à t'excuser du fait que ton inconscient a parlé, tu as fais un cauchemar voilà tout. Tu es sure que tout va bien ? Tu veux me raconter ?

- Pas pour le moment babe, mais on se voit ce soir et je te raconterai, tu m'a l'air d'en vouloir en savoir plus.

- Que veux-tu, je suis curieux et je ne lâcherai pas l'affaire, on se voit ce soir !

- D'accord, rétorqua Kate, à ce soir !

Kate vit Castle s'éloigner et repartir vers l'ascenseur. Elle aurait préféré partir avec lui, ou qu'il reste avec elle, mais elle avait beaucoup de travail aujourd'hui, une résolution de meurtre engendrait beaucoup de rapports, l'administratif ne pardonne pas, il fallait qu'elle soit méticuleuse et concentrée pour ne pas perdre de temps et avoir à refaire les papiers encore et encore, et elle savait que Castle près d'elle n'aurait pas été d'une grande aide, car en plus d'être attirée par lui d'une manière assez saisissante, Castle ne comprenait pas que tous ces « papiers inutiles » comme il les appelait, devaient être faits correctement, et l'écrivain avait toujours prit un malin plaisir à tourner autour du détective en faisant le pitre pendant le remplissage de ces rapports.

- Allez Kate, on se concentre se dit-elle tout bas.

Alors, ce chapitre d'intro vous plait ? Dites moi :)


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour, Bonsoir, Holà, Hello: voici le chapitre 2! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez :)

En replissant les rapports, Beckett se remémorait le meurtre qu'ils venaient de résoudre quelques jours auparavant. Une chose était sure, il allait rester dans sa mémoire. Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme qui avait été assassinée: Ella, assistante d'une grande couturière, Matilda King : couturière, qui d'ailleurs lui avait fait cadeau de sa robe de mariée. La détective n'avait pas prévu de recevoir une robe si belle et si soudainement. Elle était comme dans son rêve, longue épousant les formes de la jeune femme à merveille, avec des manches transparentes en dentelle noble, avec des perles argentées sur chacune d'entre elles, le haut de la robe avait un col carré, aussi parsemé de magnifiques paillettes nacrées. Le jupon blanc entourait les hanches du lieutenant en donnant à ses hanches de la forme qui lui manquait, et on pouvait voir au devant la continuation du buste en gris somptueux et argenté, allongeant la silhouette de Beckett, déjà grande d'un mètre soixante quinze. C'est cette même robe, offerte généreusement par Mathilda que Kate portait dans son cauchemar. Kate n'avait pas encore prit au sérieux cette recherche de robe. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas envisagé sérieusement de faire des recherches de robes avant quelques mois, elle souhaitait repousser ce moment jusqu'au plus tard possible.

Certes, ce n'est pas commun à toutes les mariées, qui sont toutes très excitées à l'idée de trouver la robe qui les rendra les plus belles pour le plus beau jour de leurs vies, mais à chaque fois que Kate pensait à la robe de mariée, elle pensait à sa mère. Sa mère qui n'était plus là désormais, et n'était pas là pour l'aider à choisir la robe qui ferait que la jeune femme serait la plus belle des mariées. Non, Kate était seule pour réaliser cette étape fondamentale du mariage, et de penser que Johanna ne serait pas à ses côtés, derrière le miroir, à contempler sa fille, ne lui donnerait pas des conseils pour bien dormir la veille du mariage, cela lui déchirait le cœur. Kate avait toujours imaginé sa mère et elle, passant des heures dans des boutiques de robes à en essayer des dizaines, sans que personne ne vienne troubler ce bonheur et cette complicité. Si Johanna Beckett avait été là, Castle et Kate ne seraient pas encore à chercher une salle pour le mariage, tout serait déjà prêt, la salle aurait été somptueuse : elle avait toujours prit comme modèle de référence la Galerie des Glaces au musée de Versailles, surement pas aussi grande, car si Castle avait un carnet d'adresses plus que rempli, il n'en était pas de même pour Kate, qui préférait se contenter de vrais amis, ceux que l'on peut compter sur les doigts d'une main. Cette salle aurait été très longue, lumineuse, avec beaucoup de grandes fenêtres, comme les glaces blanches des baies de la chapelle, avec des lumières douces, tamisées, qui auraient donné à la salle une allure de château, entièrement dorée, avec une quinzaine de table, recouvertes d'une nappe blanche, fine, en soie, avec sur chacune d'entre elle un bouquet de roses blanches, et rouges. Les chaises auraient été elles aussi drapées en rouges et blanches en alternant une de chaque couleur, en prenant soin de faire un nœud à l'arrière. Au bout de la salle se seraient trouvés des musiciens, trois ou quatre pas plus, un groupe de jazz, jouant de manière discrète, sobre et sensuelle, pour laisser aux deux nouveaux mariés toute la liberté d'entamer la première danse, avant d'être rejoints par Johanna et Jim, son père sur la piste de dance.

La salle, la robe, les invités, les musiciens, l'organisation, tout aurait été planifié dans le moindre détail, pour que tout se passe comme prévu. Tout cela aurait été organisé minutieusement avec l'aide de Johanna Beckett.

Ce mariage parfait, Kate l'avait imaginé depuis déjà petite, et de penser qu'il ne serait jamais comme elle l'avait rêvé car sa mère ne serait pas présente, lui nouait la gorge. Tous ceux qui connaissaient Beckett savaient que la jeune femme était connue pour inhiber toutes ces pensées désagréables pour éviter de souffrir : et ne pas vouloir chercher une robe lui permettait de ne pas penser à sa mère, au mariage sans elle, à son rêve de petite fille envolé.

Soudain, elle se mit à repenser à son cauchemar de la veille. Pourquoi ce cauchemar ? Avait-t-il une signification ? Pourquoi ce mauvais rêve la perturbait plus que les autres qu'elle avait pu faire ?

Kate était perdue dans ses pensées, avec son stylo bleu à la main, qui n'écrivait plus rien sur le rapport destiné au capitaine Gates, du NYPD.

La jeune femme décida alors de se lever, et de se diriger vers l'ascenseur. Elle descendit jusqu'à l'étage de la morgue, des autopsies et des laboratoires. C'était l'étage où se trouvait sa meilleure amie, Lanie. Cette belle Latino-américaine d'environ 1m65 avait dans ces yeux noirs malicieux ce qu'on pourrait appeler un radar à émotions. Kate n'avait jamais pu lui mentir, même avec toute la volonté du monde, car Lanie devinait à chaque fois que la vie de sa meilleure amie était en train de changer.

Le détective entra dans la salle d'autopsie et vit Lanie, en combinaison de travail rose, assise devant son bureau, remplissant des papiers, elle avait ses cheveux bruns foncés lisses et remontés grâce à une pince, pince qui lui avait été offerte par Kate elle-même.

- Hey ! Dit Beckett d'un ton enjoué.

- Oh ! Kate ! dit Lanie avec surprise, tu m'as fait peur ça va pas ! reprit-elle en haletant

- Pardon, je ne voulais pas te faire peur répondit la grande brune, tu avais l'air bien concentrée dans ton travail.

- Et toi tu m'as l'air de ne pas travailler du tout, rétorqua Lanie avec un ton sarcastique.

- Non, j'avais envie d'une pause, je me demandais si tu te joindrais à moi.

- Hm, dit Lanie en regardant ses papiers, évaluant le travail restant à faire, oui, pourquoi pas, c'est vrai que je ne dirais pas non à un bon café.

- Oh, moi aussi. Allons en prendre un en haut.

- Je te suis, dit Lanie.

Les deux femmes se retrouvèrent dans la salle du NYPD, peinte en jaune clair et marron glacé, disposant d'une superbe machine à café offerte par l'écrivain Richard Castle, et de trois fauteuils en simili cuir d'une couleur marron foncée, un peu vieux, mais très confortables.

Kate mit en marche la machine à café, prépara deux expresso pour Lanie et elle, et une fois prêt, prit les tasses et en donna une à son amie déjà assise sur un fauteuil. Beckett alla s'assoir en face, sa tasse à la main.

- Alors, demanda Kate, quoi de neuf ?

- En bossant avec des morts toute la journée, on ne peut pas vraiment parler de neuf, mais tu sais, rien de bien spécial, c'est la routine, répondit Lanie

- Ah, et je me demandais, avec Espo (c'était le surnom que donnait Kate à son collègue et meilleur ami Javier Esposito), où en êtes vous ?

- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

- Eh bien, vous m'avez l'air proche, je vous ai vu vous enlacer le jour de la naissance de la fille de Ryan.

- Chérie, nos deux collègues étaient à deux doigts de finir en friture humaine, Jenny accouchait, je ne pense pas exagérer en disant que vu la situation, je n'ai pas réfléchi en le prenant dans mes bras. A ce moment, j'ai vraiment cru le perdre, et je me suis revue sur le brancard, deux ans auparavant, essayant de te sauver d'une mort quasi certaine, et je ne voulais pas revivre ça, c'est pour ça, Kate, j'étais tellement soulagée de les savoir en vie que c'était instinctif. Cependant, ça ne veut rien dire, j'aime Esposito je crois, enfin, j'aime l'Esposito que j'aimerai voir, un homme, posé, prêt à s'engager. Mais malgré ça il me fait encore l'effet d'un enfant qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête, et je ne veux pas jouer le rôle de la méchante mère qui veut l'emprisonner dans une relation. Quand il sera prêt, il faudra qu'il prie pour que je n'aie pas tourné la page.

- Je comprends, répondit Kate après un silence qu'elle avait cru durer des heures, mais elle n'avait pas su quoi répondre, elle repensait à la naissance de Sarah Grace, au fait qu'elle aussi avait retenu son souffle jusqu'à l'instant où elle a enfin aperçu ses deux collègues, coéquipiers, amis, revenir sain et sauf. Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de se mettre à la place de cette petite fille, grandissant sans un de ses parents.

- Kate, ça va ? l'interrompit Lanie, tu m'as l'air pensive.

- Oui, je repensais à ce que tu viens de me dire, répondit-elle, le regard perdu.

- Je sais que c'est difficile à ce remémoré, ce genre de moments, je suis désolée.

- Non, tout va bien, la rassura Beckett, regarde, je suis en vie et heureuse ! Dit la jeune femme en trempant ses lèvres dans son café.

- Oui, c'est incontestable, tu m'as l'air encore bien fatiguée dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois dit elle avec un demi-sourire, j'ai fait un cauchemar et je ne me suis pas rendormie, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne peux pas arrêter d'y penser.

- Raconte, répondit Lanie, en entamant à son tour son café

- J'étais au cimetière en robe de mariée, ma robe de mariée, je crois que j'étais blessée car je saignais, et je voyais ma mère se décomposer devant moi.

- Effectivement, fit la jeune femme d'un air répugné, ce n'est pas très réjouissant. Mais ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, ne t'en fais pas.

- Oui bien sur. Mais, dit Kate après un silence, crois-tu qu'il est possible d'avoir mal dans ton rêve et dans la vie réelle ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Répondit Lanie en buvant une gorgée de café chaud

- Eh bien, dans mon rêve, le sang coulait de mon estomac, et j'avais vraiment mal au ventre en me réveillant.

- Je pense que c'est que tu avais mal au ventre avant, dans ton sommeil, et que ça s'est transcrit dans ton rêve, ça arrive parfois. Mais ça va ?

- Bien sur Lanie, j'ai simplement eu mal cette nuit mais tout va bien. Elle prit une gorgée de café en baissant les yeux.

- Bon, répondit le médecin légiste en scrutant son amie, mais n'oublie pas, ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve, le mariage approche, c'est normal, et tu es stressée, mais tout se passera bien.

- Oui, si Castle se sort de la tête l'idée de nous marier dans l'espace, je pense que tout devrait bien aller, dit Kate ironiquement, en finissant son café

Après avoir rit à la blague de Beckett, les deux femmes se levèrent, posèrent leurs tasses sur la table, et se prirent dans les bras

- Je t'adore, tu le sais ça ? Dit Kate en souriant à Lanie

- Tu ne serais rien sans moi, je le sais, répondit Lanie en lui rendant son sourire. Je t'adore aussi.

Les deux amies se séparèrent, une retournant à son laboratoire, l'autre à ses rapports.

De son côté, Richard décida de rentrer à son appartement dans l'espoir d'y trouver un peu de tranquillité pour continuer d'écrire. Depuis quelques temps l'écrivain avait un peu de mal à trouver l'aspiration car ses romans devaient être sombres, les héros torturés, mais Rick n'avait plus l'inspiration pour ça, il ne pensait qu'au mariage qui arrivait, à sa future femme heureuse, épanouie. Toutefois, il réussit à écrire un chapitre, « ce n'est pas exceptionnel, mais c'est mieux que rien » se dit-il.

En début d'après midi, il décida d'appeler Alexis. Sa fille avait toujours son téléphone greffé à elle. En composant le numéro, Castle contemplait la photo d'elle et lui, lorsqu'elle devait avoir 8 ans, tout au plus, en ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser à quelle ravissante jeune femme elle était devenue. Sa longue chevelure rousse lui arrivant au niveau des coudes était toujours bien entretenue, il est vrai qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu la couper, ou très rarement, et Castle avait toujours approuvé ce choix. Sa petite frange qui lui tombait au dessous des sourcils lui donnait un air chétif, enfantin que l'écrivain aimait beaucoup, ça lui remémorait les moments où Martha coupait la frange d'Alexis, souvent le dimanche après midi. Ses grands yeux bleus, d'une intensité étonnante, elle les avait hérités de son père, et ce dernier n'en était pas peu fier. Ses tâches de rousseur qu'elle avait prit de sa mère donnaient à son visage un air malicieux et Castle adorait faire cette remarque en présence de sa fille, qui détestait ce détail de son visage.

- Allo ? Dit une voix fluette et douce au bout du combiné.

- Oh Alexis, coucou ! Répondit Castle

- Comment ça va Papa ? demanda Alexis

- Bien je te remercie, j'étais justement en train d'écrire et je pensais à toi !

- Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre mais merci

- Pas mal sweety. Comment ça va de ton côté ?

- Ca va répondit rondement Alexis, Grand-mère va bien ?

- Elle n'est pas là donc je suppose que tout va bien ! Pi va bien ?

Pi, c'était le petit ami d'Alexis qui avait eu un peu de mal a entrer dans les bonnes grâces de Castle. C'était un phénomène assez étrange, un grand garçon métisse, filiforme, à la tignasse brune et frisée se nourrissant de produits jamais combinés auparavant, et prônant le bio ainsi que la lutte contre la déforestation.

- Oui, oui, oh j'y pense papa, j'ai un devoir que je dois rendre bientôt et je me demandais si ça te dérangerait d'y jeter un coup d'œil ?

- Bien sur chérie, passe quand tu veux et je le lirais.

- Merci, je passerai bientôt, je dois te laisser je vais aller en cours, à bientôt papa !

- A bientôt ma puce, fais attention à toi.

Et il raccrocha. Castle était considéré comme étant un papa poule, mais cette fois il avait vraiment eu l'impression que quelque chose clochait dans la voix de sa fille, elle avait vraiment changé de sujet rapidement quand il avait demandé des nouvelles de Pi. Se seraient-ils disputés ? Et s'ils étaient séparés et qu'elle n'ose rien dire ? Mais pourquoi déciderait-elle de le cacher s'il y avait un souci ? « Parce que c'est leur couple, pauvre idiot, pas le tien » répondit Castle à lui-même. Après ces instants de torture mentale, il sentit qu'il avait faim, et prit la décision de se diriger vers la cuisine pour se faire à manger. Il mit sur le comptoir de la salade, des dès de fromage, du jambon de pays et de la sauce vinaigrette. Une fois les ingrédients mélangés, l'écrivain salivait devant son assiette quand il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bonsoir à tous, voilà le troisième chapitre de cette fiction! Merci à vous pour les reviews, ça m'aide beaucoup! En espérant que le chapitre vous plaise :) StanaFrenchFan**_

C'était Martha qui rentrait, les bras chargés de sacs en papier.

Rick s'approcha de sa mère pour aller l'aider.

- Mère, le frigo est plein, pourquoi le remplir encore et encore ?

- Ce n'est pas de la nourriture chéri, mais toute une collection de tissus ! Répondit Martha.

- Des tissus ? Mais pour quoi faire ? Interrogea Castle

- Pour capter la télé en haut débit. Richard, que veux-tu faire avec des tissus sinon des habits ?

- Mère, ton dressing est plein, pourquoi le remplir encore et encore ? Dit Castle sur le même ton que sa précédente phrase.

- Très drôle, vraiment répondit Martha avec un demi sourire, mais ce n'est pas pour moi, je vais créer des costumes pour ma compagnie de théâtre dit la sexagénaire avec fierté. J'ai pour projet de monter un spectacle sur le thème : folies au carnaval de Rio !

- Oh, eh bien dans ce cas, amuse-toi bien, moi j'ai une magnifique salade façon Castle qui n'attend que moi !

- A plus tard ! Répondit Martha tout en montant les escaliers se situant juste à gauche de la porte d'entrée.

Après avoir dégusté son repas, Castle pensa à Kate. Comment allait-elle ? Que faisait-elle ? Et tant d'autres questions qu'il décida de lui envoyer un SMS.

« Coucou détective, tout va bien ? »

Rick posa son portable sur la table base se situant devant le canapé en cuir, et se remit au travail : il sentait l'inspiration venir en lui.

Kate Beckett était toujours assise à son bureau, plongée dans ses rapports dont elle ne voyait pas le bout. A chaque fois qu'elle pensait se rapprocher de la fin, elle voyait encore plus de travail se rajouter à la pile déjà immense de travail à faire. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit son portable vibrer en même temps d'émettre un bip, lui signalant un SMS. Elle prit son portable et remarqua que le message venait de « Richard Castle ». Elle n'avait pas voulu changer le nom dans son répertoire après le début de sa relation pour plusieurs raisons : du fait qu'ils soient collègues, il fallait garder la relation secrète, chose qui n'était plus d'actualité aujourd'hui, et selon elle « ça faisait collégien » de mettre des surnoms mielleux à son amant dans le répertoire téléphonique, et puis même si elle avait voulu, elle ne savait pas quoi mettre, car elle n'était pas du genre à appeler son conjoint « Mon cœur, mon amour », ça la mettait un peu mal à l'aise. Elle ouvrit le message et lu : «Coucou détective, tout va bien ? », elle tapa dans la zone de texte pour répondre, mais à ce moment là, elle sentit quelqu'un se rapprocher d'elle. C'était le capitaine Gates, une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années, toujours bien habillée. Elle portait un tailleur bleu nuit, avec des boutons noirs, de la même couleur que son chemisier. Ses longs cheveux bruns et lisses étaient ramenés derrière les épaules. Ses hauts talons affinaient sa silhouette déjà très bien proportionnée, selon Beckett.

- Vous êtes encore là Lieutenant ? demanda Gates en s'approchant du bureau de Beckett.

- Oui chef, il n'est pas encore 16h ! répondit la jeune femme

- C'est vrai, mais je pensais que vous auriez déjà fini vos rapports et seriez rentré chez vous, admit-elle.

- Je pensais aussi que ce serait plus rapide, du moins je l'espérais !

- Vous n'êtes pas obligée de tout faire aujourd'hui, il me faudra juste votre dernière affaire, la pression médiatique fait que nous devons « rendre des comptes » à la presse, je n'aime pas ça du tout, c'est scandaleux de devoir se presser pour des rapaces comme les paparazzis.

- Vous voulez que je signale ça dans le rapport ? répondit Kate en riant.

- Ne me tentez pas, rétorqua Gates avec un clin d'œil, bon courage détective.

- Merci chef.

Le capitaine Gates se dirigea vers son bureau et ferma la porte. Kate remarqua qu'elle prit directement son téléphone et composa un numéro. La jeune femme reprit ensuite son téléphone et prit le temps de répondre à son fiancé :

« Si quelqu'un pouvait faire les rapports à ma place ça irait mieux ! On se voit ce soir ? », Appuya sur la touche « envoyer », prit son stylo, et se replongea à corps perdu dans la magie administrative.

Richard était de son côté toujours plongé dans son roman, il relisait toujours encore et encore ses nouveaux chapitres. L'écrivain avait beau réagir comme un adolescent, faire le pitre à chaque instant de la journée, il n'en restait pas moins un professionnel acharné, méticuleux, qui voulait toujours que le travail qu'il rendait à son éditrice soit parfait, ou presque.

Castle essaya de se concentrer. Il en était à un passage crucial de son roman, il avait entamé le chapitre dans lequel Nikki Heat poursuivait un suspect important, un potentiel complice de Gregor Volkov, assassin de Derick Storm, défunt héros des romans de l'écrivain, qui, avant de travailler avec Kate Beckett, avait décidé de faire tuer son héros. C'est alors qu'était arrivé Nikki Heat, aussi séductrice, mystérieuse, et glaciale que la personne qui lui avait inspiré ce personnage : Katerine Beckett.  
Mais les choses ayant évolué entre eux, il avait beaucoup de mal à rester totalement fidèle au caractère de l'héroïne, et avait prit la décision de faire aussi évoluer le personnage, mais de manière différente : dans son dernier roman, Nikki avait perdu tout contact avec Jameson Rook, son partenaire journaliste, car ce dernier c'était fait enlever par des contrebandiers sous le commandement de Gregor Volkov qui avaient estimé qu'il en savait trop sur une affaire de vêtements de luxe revendus à moitié prix. Castle était en pleine hésitation : devait-il faire mourir Jameson, pour pouvoir exploiter toute la rage et la colère de Nikki ? Ses fans avaient déjà été choqués par la mort de Storm, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il avait décidé de le faire revenir à la vie, comme Conan Doyle l'avait fait pour Sherlock Holmes. Richard aimait beaucoup Jameson Rook, parce que quelque part, il lui faisait penser à lui, quelques années auparavant, suivant Beckett comme son ombre dans toutes ces enquêtes. Mais les choses étaient différentes aujourd'hui, Castle n'avait plus ce statut auprès de Beckett, il n'était plus seulement question de passion dévorante que les deux héros éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre, mais de l'amour. Et Castle ne voulait pas les faire finir comme lui et Kate, car ce serait dévier de sa vocation : écrire des romans policiers. Il se souvenait de sa rencontre avec l'auteur Marc Levy, auteur qu'il avait dénigré auprès de ses collègues écrivains comme Stephen King. Rick estimait que Levy faisait « des livres pour vendre, pas pour lire », il pensait que cet écrivain ne méritait pas tous ces honneurs, qu'il « pondait » un livre comme un œuf, en le bâclant, et en copiant délibérément sur son histoire précédente, chaque histoire d'amour devenant plus niaise que la précédente. Non, Castle n'était pas comme ça, il aimait voir ses fans surpris, amusés, choqués, gênés : il aimait savoir qu'ils allaient lire quelque chose de nouveau.

Rick décida alors qu'il allait faire mourir Jameson. Ce n'était pas une solution de facilité, mais de nécessité.

- Il faudrait trouver un moyen de le faire mourir, dit Castle, ébouillanté ? Poignardé ? Non, trop simple. Découpé en morceaux et dispersé dans les quatre coins de la ville ?

Il fut interrompu dans son élan de sadisme par la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Il se leva, alla ouvrir et vit le facteur, colis à la main. Il eut un regard interrogateur car il ne se souvenait pas avoir commandé quelque chose.

- Oui ? Dit Castle à son interlocuteur

- Je suis bien chez Monsieur Richard Castle ?

- Lui-même.

- J'ai un colis pour vous, répondit le facteur, signez ici, lui dit-il en lui tendant une feuille et un stylo. Castle remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas de nom d'expéditeur.

- Voilà, c'est signé.

- Merci, bonne journée rétorqua-t-il en lui donnant le paquet.

Ce colis n'était pas plus grand qu'une boite à chaussure, le carton s'ouvrit d'ailleurs plutôt facilement, Rick remarqua que le colis était rempli de petites formes de mousses pour protéger l'objet contenu dans le colis, il devait donc être fragile. Castle plongea sa main dans le carton, prit un air septique, sortit le paquet, et soudain, ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand, son teint devint blafard. Castle poussa un cri avant le lâcher l'objet par terre.

Kate était toujours au siège du NYPD, et arrivait presque à la fin de ses rapports. Elle était plutôt satisfaite d'elle car elle avait été plus efficace qu'elle le souhaitait. Elle entamait sa dernière feuille quand son téléphone portable se mit à vibrer plusieurs fois avant qu'elle ne réussisse à la trouver enfouit sous un tas de feuilles de rapport. C'était Castle qui l'appelait, et elle se mit à penser qu'elle n'avait pas eu de réponses à son SMS.

- Hey, tu en as mis du temps pour répondre ! Lui dit-elle avec le sourire

- Kate, il faudrait que tu viennes, non, que vous veniez chez moi.

- Castle tout va bien ? Répondit Beckett avec inquiétude

- Ne t'en fais pas je vais bien, mais venez vite.

- D'accord, ne bouge pas on arrive. Dit Kate avant de raccrocher.

La jeune femme se leva rapidement de son siège, se dirigea vers le bureau d'Esposito où ce dernier remplissait lui aussi ses rapports

- Espo, où est Ryan ? Il faut qu'on aille chez Castle de toute urgence, il s'est passé quelque chose.

- Quoi ? dit Esposito visiblement inquiet, mais se décida à se reprendre rapidement, car un bon agent de police garde son sang froid en toutes circonstances. D'accord Beckett, je vais chercher Ryan on te rejoint à la voiture.

- Merci, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur.

Trois minutes plus tard, Kate venait d'attacher sa ceinture quand elle vit ses deux collègues arriver vers elle, et entrer dans la voiture d'un pas pressé.

- Tu sais ce qu'il c'est passé Beckett ? Demanda Ryan.

- Non, répondit-elle, mais Castle va bien, c'est tout ce que je sais.

- C'est le principal, rétorqua Javier, allons y.

Kate démarra en trombes et sortit du parking du NYPD, en direction de chez Richard Castle, écrivain en détresse.

Quand le détective et ses deux collègues arrivèrent chez Castle, ils n'eurent pas à sonner car la porte d'entrée n'était pas verrouillée. Elle ouvrir la porte, et vit son fiancé de dos, assis sur le canapé.

_**Oui, un peu vache d'arrêter là non? Pour les lapidations, on voit ça en reviews ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis ! **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bonsoir tout le monde! Eh oui, je suis toujours là donc merci de ne pas m'avoir lapidée pour le chapitre précédent :-) ! **_

_**Voilà le nouveau, assez long je trouve, mais je ne savais vraiment pas où le couper... J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! A vos reviews :)**_

_**PS: Merci pour vos Reviews, et merci à la-petite-folle, Pandora60 pour leurs conseils ! (la-petite-folle, on ne peut pas communiquer par message c'est dommage, mais merci beaucoup pour tes Reviews ça me ferait plaisir d'en parler avec toi !)**_

_**Bon chapitre ! **_

- Castle, dit-elle en s'approchant de lui, anxieuse de savoir comment allait son fiancé.

- Ah, vous voilà, répondit-il, visiblement choqué.

- Ca va bro ? demanda Esposito

- Oui, ça va, par contre je ne dirais pas la même chose pour lui, dit il en désignant le colis qu'il avait reçu quelques minutes auparavant.

Beckett tourna sa tête, vit le colis disposé sur le comptoir de la cuisine de l'écrivain, se dirigea vers celui-ci, passa sa tête au dessus et eu un réflexe de recul lorsqu'elle se retrouva face à une main, seule, ensanglantée. Cette main avait été coupée, et envoyée par colis à Castle.

Martha sortit du bureau de Castle. La mère de Rick avait dévalé l'escalier lorsqu'elle avait entendu son fils crier. Elle avait été dans le bureau pour vérifier le courrier de l'écrivain, pour être sure qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres cadeaux de ce genre. Elle avait toujours eu peur pour son fils, depuis tout petit, Richard avait une fâcheuse tendance à s'attirer des ennuis, un trait de caractère qu'il avait hérité de son père. Son métier ne faisait qu'accroitre la peur de Martha, car Castle était à la merci de fans instables, des détraqués, des mesquins n'en voulant qu'à son argent.

La comédienne d'une soixantaine d'années revint au salon, auprès de son fils.

Le lieutenant Beckett jeta un œil sur Martha, et se concentra sur le colis, et ce qu'il contenait.

- On dirait que c'est une main féminine, dit Kate, en voyant la forme de la main, et le vernis rouge se trouvant sur les ongles de celle-ci. Tu l'as touchée ? demanda-t-elle à Castle

- Oui, répondit l'écrivain en montrant ses mains, ensanglantées, mais si ça peut aider, je ne les ais pas lavées, alors si vous voulez analyser le sang, faites vite, ce n'est pas une sensation très agréables que d'avoir du sang sur les mains, physiquement parlant.

- Richard mais c'est affreux, qui est la malheureuse qui a perdu sa main ? Demanda Martha.

- Si je le savais… Répondit Castle, mais tu as l'air pâle, est-ce que tout va bien ?

- Oui, enfin, non, l'odeur du sang, de la main… Dit Martha avec dégout, agitant ses mains devant son visage comme pour chasser cette odeur répugnante.

- Monte te reposer mère, ça ira mieux après.

- Tu, tu as surement raison Richard. Kate, avez-vous besoin de moi ? Demanda Mrs Rodgers.

- Non Martha, répondit Beckett, allez dormir un peu, c'est normal de ne pas se sentir bien, l'odeur du sang a cet effet sur beaucoup de gens, rétablissez vous vite.

- Merci, à plus tard tout le monde !

Martha passa tendrement sa main sur la joue de son fils, de manière si délicate qu'elle l'effleura, et partit en direction des escaliers pour rejoindre sa chambre.

Esposito alla dans le bureau de Castle, sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche de pantalon, et chercha dans son répertoire le nom de Lanie, pour lui demander de venir chez Castle avec son costume de médecin légiste.

Après être revenu dans le salon, il prit en cours la conversation de Ryan et Castle tandis que Beckett s'attardait sur le colis suspect reçu un peu plus tôt.

- Et tu es sur de n'avoir aucune idée de qui pourrait t'en vouloir ? A qui pourrait appartenir cette main ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée Ryan, je ne vois pas non, ça pourrait être un fan hystérique, une ex petite amie jalouse… ou que sais-je ! Il n'y a même pas de nom d'expéditeur, rien.

De son côté, Kate releva la tête avec un air perplexe. Pourquoi une ex viendrait-elle à se couper la main délibérément pour l'envoyer à Rick ? A qui appartenait cette main ?

Quinze minutes s'écoulèrent avant que Lanie, le médecin légiste, n'arrive à l'appartement de Castle. Elle examina la main coupée, et confirma à vue d'œil l'hypothèse de Kate disant qu'il s'agissait d'une main de femme. Elle s'assit ensuite sur le canapé, à côté de Castle, prit quelques échantillons de sang de la victime que l'écrivain avait récolté en ouvrant le paquet. Après deux minutes qui lui parurent une éternité, Rick put enfin aller se laver les mains dans la cuisine, deux fois. Lanie, quant à elle, se dirigea vers Esposito et Beckett qui discutaient :

- Voilà, mon travail est fait, je vais emmener la Chose et les échantillons au labo, on en saura plus dès demain, dit-elle en enlevant ses gants jetables.

- Merci Lanie, à demain, dit Kate.

- Oui, voilà, à demain, répondit Esposito. D'ailleurs, Ryan et moi on va essayer de faire quelques recherches sur … cette main, on t'appelle si on en sait plus, Beckett.

- D'accord, mais il est bientôt 18h passés, ne tardez pas trop, comprit ? Répondit la jeune femme.

- Promis ! Rétorqua Javier, Eh Ryan, héla-t-il, on y va, on a une main qui a perdu son propriétaire.

- J'arrive, et un peu de respect pour cette personne qui ne peut plus compter les mois sur ses deux mains, pouffa-t-il.

Castle nettoya le reste de sang qu'il restait sur le comptoir, en prenant sur son évier une éponge et du détachant, il frotta énergiquement, et entendit la porte d'entrée se fermer, mais il ne fut pas surprit d'entendre des bruits de talons s'approcher vers lui, il savait que Kate ne serait jamais partie comme ça sans rien dire, même lorsqu'elle faisait semblant de le détester, au départ.

- Comment tu te sens ? Demanda Kate doucement

- Ca va, enfin, je pense.

- Arrête ça et viens t'assoir, ordonna-t-elle

Rick s'exécuta, rangea l'éponge ainsi que le détachant à leurs places respectives avant de rejoindre sa « lovely fiancée » sur le canapé.

- Tu sais, il faut que tu t'attendes à ce que l'affaire te touche de près, que peut-être que la main appartient à quelqu'un que tu connais… Annonça Kate.

- Je me doute bien que le meurtrier a fait attention à l'adresse en envoyant le colis, il perdrait toute crédibilité en l'envoyant chez le voisin, répondit Rick avec ironie. Mais je ne vois pas qui ça peut être Kate, et je me dis que je suis un homme affreux qui ne fait pas attention à son entourage…

- Rick, coupa Beckett, je t'interdis de tirer des conclusions hâtives de cette histoire, si ça se trouve c'est une déséquilibrée qui au lieu de t'envoyer des chocolats avec une photo de ses seins, t'envoie sa main, tu sais qu'une star du rock avait reçu une oreille d'un fan en plein concert.

- D'abord, mes fans ne m'envoient pas une photo de leurs seins, enfin, plus maintenant, dit-il rapidement, et la main aurait été accompagnée d'un message, ou quelque chose, mais là il n'y avait rien dans ce paquet qu'un membre de la famille Adams. On me veut du mal, et par conséquent tu es en danger toi aussi.

- Bien sur que non, tu es encore sous le choc, tu dis des bêtises, on ne nous fera pas de mal, dit Kate.

- Mais si je reçois d'autres parties de l'anatomie de cette inconnue ? L'autre main ? Un œil ? Sa tête ? Dit-il en prenant un air dégouté et horrifié.

- Richard, la main n'a pas été brulée, ce qui signifie qu'on va rapidement relever des empreintes et mettre un nom sur cette inconnue comme tu l'appelle, on la retrouvera vite, ainsi que son ravisseur.

Castle prit un moment pour réfléchir, les yeux dans le vide. Depuis cinq ans, il avait été habitué aux dangers, aux meurtres, et aux détraqués en tout genre, mais cette fois-ci, on s'attaquait directement à lui, à ses proches, à ceux qu'il aimait. Il voulu élaborer une liste de suspects ayant pu commettre un tel acte, mais comment faire lorsqu'on ne sait même pas qui est la victime ? Cependant, l'écrivain essaya de faire un portrait psychologique du coupeur de main :

- La personne qui a fait ça doit être quelqu'un que la victime et moi connaissons tous les deux, sinon ça n'a aucun intérêt, dit Rick, et quelqu'un d'instable psychologiquement, un psychopathe peut-être, pour oser torturer quelqu'un en lui coupant la main, on pourrait penser à un homme, peut-être jaloux de la relation de j'ai avec sa femme…

- La quoi ? Coupa Kate avec un air menaçant.

- Non je veux dire, un mari jaloux que sa femme travaille avec moi ! Répondit Castle rapidement, comme pour changer de sujet, mais je ne vois pas qui… Ou, c'est la mafia russe qui veut me prévenir…

- Castle, stop, là, tu délires, la mafia russe… Mais où vas-tu chercher de telles idées ?

- Je suis écrivain, c'est naturel chez moi, répondit Rick en souriant.

L'atmosphère était à présent plus calme et détendu, Castle avait retrouvé son air faussement exaspérant, et souriait, c'était ce que voulait voir Kate pour être sûre qu'il allait bien. Cependant, elle aussi se posait beaucoup de questions autour de cette main coupée. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si cet évènement pourrait avoir des répercussions sur elle, Alexis, Martha, le mariage… Elle se trouva égoïste de penser cela à un tel moment, alors que c'était son fiancé qui avait reçu ce colis inhabituel, c'est lui qui avait besoin de réponses.

Beckett s'approcha de Castle, enleva son blouson en cuir qu'elle posa délicatement sur la table basse, et vint se blottir dans les bras de son amant, qui l'accueillit avec un grand sourire. Castle regarda devant lui, les yeux dans le vide : « Je suis surement l'homme le plus chanceux de la terre, et je me dis ça alors qu'on vient clairement de me menacer, mais j'ai dans mes bras la femme la plus fabuleuse du monde. Ce que je suis, c'est à elle que je le dois, l'homme que je suis devenu tout au long de ces cinq années, c'est grâce à elle. Je me sens fier, heureux, inatteignable avec Kate à mes côtés. De toutes les belles choses qui me sont arrivées après la naissance d'Alexis, c'est elle. Elle représente le bonheur, la stabilité, la sérénité qui me manquait pour être un homme complet. C'est elle qui me faut, je le sais, c'est comme si depuis notre première rencontre dans cette salle d'interrogatoire, je le savais. Je savais que cette femme était froide, distance, sarcastique, et au départ c'était comme un défi que je m'étais lancé que de la séduire, comme pour compléter un vide en moi, pour m'occuper l'esprit, pour ne pas penser que malgré une fille miraculeusement merveilleuse et une mère désespérément attachante, il me manquait une troisième femme, celle qui me redonnerait foi en moi, en mon talent, en mes capacités. »

Castle déposa un baiser sur le front de Beckett, en espérant que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais.

- Merci d'être là, Kate.

- Toujours là, répondit-elle, en fermant les yeux, la tête posée contre le torse de l'écrivain, une main dans la sienne.

Castle repris le fil de ses pensées, il s'était rendu compte qu'en passant des heures entières au côté de Beckett, ce secret à propos de sa mère avait piqué sa curiosité et qu'il avait voulu en savoir plus, sur son passé, sur ce mystère, il avait découvert que Kate Beckett et lui étiez pareils : « nous nous cachions sous des carapaces : moi celle du rire et de la pitrerie, elle celle de la froideur et de la solitude, pour ne pas avoir à souffrir. C'est à ce moment que j'ai réalisé que j'avais envie d'en connaître un peu plus sur ce détective qui m'intriguait de plus en plus. Comment pouvait-elle être si nonchalante mais si sensuelle, sexy en même temps ? »

Il répondit lui-même à sa question. C'est au moment où elle c'était faite tirée dessus en pleine poitrine que Castle avait vu ses sentiments se confirmer envers Kate : il l'aimait, c'est sur, et il ne voulait pas la perdre, car il souhaitait qu'elle sache qu'il n'était pas qu'un grand gamin exaspérant, avec un gilet pare-balles « WRITER », mais un homme amoureux, sincèrement amoureux et prêt à tout pour qu'elle le sache. En lui disant « Kate, reste avec moi, je t'aime », il n'était pas sur qu'elle s'en souviendrait, mais qu'importe, elle l'avait entendu, il l'avait vu dans son regard…

- Ca va ? L'interrompit Beckett dans ses pensées.

- Oui, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. Tu as peut-être faim ? Demanda-t-il

- Hm, non, pas vraiment, j'ai encore l'image de cette main dans un colis et j'avoue que ça me coupe un peu l'appétit dit-elle en faisant une grimace… Et toi ?

- Je dois dire que moi non plus, je n'ai pas très faim.

Kate plongea son regard noisette dans l'océan des yeux bleus de Castle, posa sa main sur sa joue et s'approcha de son visage pour y déposer ses lèvres. Castle posa aussi sa main sur le visage de Beckett en savourant ce baiser qui avait un gout de réconfort, et de sécurité. Kate fit un sourire à Rick, qui lui rendit.

- Kate, je peux te demander quelque chose ?

- Oui, bien sur, quoi ? dit-elle en s'asseyant en tailleurs sur le canapé de l'écrivain

- Ton cauchemar de l'autre nuit… Tu veux m'en parler ? Demanda Rick en regardant sa fiancée

Des flashs virent à l'esprit de Beckett : la robe ensanglantée, sa mère en putréfaction, sa douleur, le cimetière, ses cris. Son sourire c'était progressivement effacé au fur et à mesure que les images de la nuit dernière lui revenaient en mémoire.

- J'étais au cimetière, avec ma robe de mariée, mais j'avais du être blessée par quelque chose, ou quelqu'un car elle était ensanglantée au niveau du ventre, et ma mère était devant moi, en train de se décomposer, dit-elle avant de s'arrêter dans son discours, les yeux dans le vide, c'était une vision affreuse, et elle voulait m'emmener avec elle.

- T'emmener où ? Demanda Rick.

- Je ne sais pas, je suppose sous terre, au paradis, j'en sais rien, mais mon subconscient comprenait que partir avec elle signifiait mourir, comme si c'était trop tard, je n'arrêtais pas de me demander si on avait eu le temps de se marier ou non.

- Mais pourquoi avoir crié mon nom ?

- Car j'avais beau regarder partout, tu n'étais pas là, j'avais beau t'appeler tu ne venais pas, il n'y avait personne, je ne savais pas quoi faire, et dans la réalité quand je suis perdue, c'est vers toi que je me tourne.

Castle sourit à Kate. Il était flatté de ce qu'il avait considéré comme étant un compliment. Il aimait se sentir utile auprès de Kate. « C'est vrai que je ne suis jamais loin de Kate, pensa-t-il, depuis toutes ces années elle a toujours pu compter sur moi dès qu'elle en avait besoin, du moins, dès qu'elle voulait bien admettre avoir besoin d'aide, et désormais c'est sans aucune pudeur qu'elle ose demander de l'aide, montrer ses faiblesses, jamais je ne l'aurai cru capable de faire ça, il y a encore un an ».

- Alors tu aurais du savoir que ce n'était pas réel, car je ne suis jamais loin de toi, tu le sais. Je ne te laisserai jamais, que tu ais besoin de moi ou pas.

- Je le sais, dit Kate en souriant à Castle, en baissant la tête, mais ça paraissait si réel, en même temps si improbable. Mais bon, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, pas de quoi en faire toute une montagne.

- Effectivement, voir le zombie de ta mère est assez improbable. Dit Castle d'un ton ironique. Tu sais, dit-il en entourant ses bras autour de la taille de Kate, tout en posant sa tête sur son épaule, je ne sais pas analyser les rêves, mais je sais que tu aurais aimé que ta mère soit là, et ceci se rajoutant au stress du mariage, tu es tracassée car tu pense que tu seras seule face à cette épreuve, mais je peux t'assurer que tu ne seras pas seule. Tiens, pour faire preuve de bonne fois, je te prête ma mère, trimballe la où bon te semble, fais semblant d'écouter toutes ces élucubrations mais ne dis jamais oui !

- Castle, dit Kate après un silence, c'est étonnamment très juste, très pertinent !

Rick prit un air de fierté, mélangé à celui de la surprise, comme s'il recevait une récompense.

- Oui, non, sauf pour la partie sur ta mère, je. Non, Castle, je n'emprunterai pas ta mère, voyons, ce n'est pas un camion de location, dit-elle en ayant un rire léger, pensant qu'il fallait paraître l'air outré, mais que cette blague était plutôt drôle

_**Et voilà! Pas trop long ? A très vite pour le prochain chapitre! **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bonsoir tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien! Voilà le nouveau chapitre (sur lequel j'ai bien galéré soyons honnêtes ahah) de la fic! J'espère qu'il vous plaira! **_

_**Merci pour vos reviews qui m'aident beaucoup ! **_

_**A très vite!**_

Il y eu un silence. Kate jeta un œil su le comptoir où se trouvait quelques instants plus tôt une main coupée dans un colis. Elle voulait avancer le temps, connaître déjà le nom de l'ex-propriétaire de cette main, le rapport avec Castle. Elle n'aimait pas savoir son amant en danger, elle avait déjà vécu cette situation, quelques mois auparavant, lorsque Castle avait été empoisonné et quasiment condamné par cette mystérieuse toxine. Kate avait vu la santé de Rick se dégrader avec une rapidité affolante, et aurait été prête à tout pour avoir cet antidote, quitte à y laisser sa vie. C'était à ce moment que la jeune femme avait comprit ce que Castle avait ressentit au moment où elle s'était faite tirer dessus. Elle connaissait désormais la sensation d'un cœur qui se brise, d'un souffle qui se coupe, d'un estomac qui se tord, d'un esprit vidé de toute émotion. Beckett s'était d'ailleurs sentie coupable d'avoir été si égoïste envers Castle, et en était même arrivée à penser que si Castle avait frôlé la mort, c'était de sa faute, c'était le destin qui voulait lui montrer ce qu'on ressentait quand on voyait la personne à qui on tient le plus, celle par qui on voit notre vie.

- Que faisais-tu au moment où tu as reçu ce colis ? Demanda Beckett.

- J'écrivais, répondit Rick, j'étais sur le point de trouver une manière sanglante et sadique de faire mourir Jameson. La vie se moque de moi, dit-il en levant les sourcils.

- Quoi ? Tu veux faire mourir le journaliste ? Rétorqua Kate avec surprise. Mais enfin pourquoi ?

- Eh bien parce que, il n'est plus nécessaire à l'histoire, selon moi, je ne vois vraiment pas ce que je peux en faire, si ce n'est le faire disparaître.

- Mais Rick non, c'est le partenaire de Nikki Heat, elle va être toute seule, dévastée ! Répondit Kate avec ardeur, en se levant du canapé.

- Je lui trouverai un autre partenaire, un jongleur de cirque, un chien, un poisson rouge… Mais je ne pense pas qu'elle soit faite pour avoir un partenaire, dit Castle, haussant les épaules, prenant le manteau de Kate pour le mettre sur le porte manteau dans l'entrée.

- Tu dis que Nikki est associable ? Qu'elle ne peut pas sait pas gérer une relation sociale c'est ça ? Alors tu décide de supprimer son partenaire ?

- Kate, dit Castle en s'approchant d'elle, la regardant dans les yeux, calme toi voyons, je sais que mon roman te passionne, mais ce ne sont que des personnages fictifs, je peux effacer et recommencer comme je veux leur vie, dit-il avec un demi sourire

- Oui, pardon, tu as raison, mais j'adore Jameson, il me fait penser à toi, c'est surement pour ça que j'aurai souhaité qu'il ne meure pas, mais si tu pense que c'est mieux, fais le, je ne te contredirais pas sur ce domaine, dit Kate.

- C'est un des nombreux où tu ne peux pas me contredire, dit Castle, avec un regard lointain, comme un conquérant.

- Ah oui ? dit Beckett avec un air défigurant Castle.

- Oh oui, venez là détective que je vous montre, dit Rick en prenant par la taille sa fiancée

L'écrivain se mit à embrasser sa muse avec passion, amour et fouge, un baiser auquel Kate ne s'attendait pas, mais qui était un de ces baisers qui laisser rentrer des papillons dans le ventre, elle adorait cette sensation.

- Pas mal, dit Kate en décollant ses lèvres de Castle, avec un air faussement désinvolte, mais ça peut largement être contredit !

- Kate, tu me cherches là non ? Dit Castle avec un regard sensuel.

- C'est possible oui.

Kate se rapprocha de Castle, et mit ses mains sur son torse, avant d'embrasser à son tour l'homme qu'elle s'était empêché d'aimer pendant trop de temps.

En s'embrassant, les futurs mariés reculaient vers la chambre de l'écrivain. Lorsque Castle eu fermé la porte, il n'était pas question de cesser d'embrasser Kate, bien au contraire. Il décida de prendre les devants et d'enlever le pull en col V gris que portait Beckett, laissant apparaitre son soutien gorge noir. La jeune femme, de son côté, déboutonna les boutons de la chemise rouge bordeaux, tout en restant concentrée dans son baiser avec Castle, qu'elle ne souhaitait terminer sous aucun prétexte. Les deux amants reculèrent encore, jusqu'au moment ou Kate se laissa tomber sur le lit. Rick sentait l'envie et la passion monter en lui, il désirait Kate dès qu'elle était proche de lui, elle savait jouer avec lui, elle savait attiser la curiosité de l'écrivain, elle savait se dévoiler juste assez pour qu'on veuille en voir plus. Il commença à déboutonner les boutons du jeans de Beckett, quand il remarqua que celle-ci était présentement en train de faire la même chose sur le jean de Rick. Les deux amants se retrouvèrent dans le noir. Kate, qui finit par faire glisser le jean de Castle par terre, enleva le sien avant de le jeter sur celui de son amant qui se trouvait à la droite du lit, tandis que Rick lui dégrafa son soutien gorge, le laissant tomber pour rejoindre la place des jeans en bas du lit. Leur lèvres ne s'étaient pas décollées un seul instant, la passion les dévoraient et leur deux corps ne firent progressivement plus qu'un. Durant ce moment, Rick oublia tout ce qui venait ce passé, toutes ces questions qu'il se posait à propos de cette main. La seule pensée qui lui venait à l'esprit était qu'il était amoureux de Kate et qu'il voulait l'aimer, l'aimer encore et encore. Il ne voulait échanger ces moments avec elle pour rien au monde. Rien, ni personne ne pouvait leur voler ces instants d'intimité, de partage d'amour et de confiance mutuelle en l'autre. Ils ne pouvaient pas mieux se connaitre qu'au moment où ils faisaient l'amour, car rien ne pouvait masquer la sincérité de Kate lorsqu'elle regardait Castle lui dévorait le cou de baisers. La jeune femme avait toujours eu peur de ne plus attirer autant Rick une fois qu'ils se seraient mis ensemble. On dit toujours que le mystère est la plus grande des attirances, mais Kate n'avait plus aucun secret pour son amant. Il la connaissait presque par cœur, il connaissait sa vie, ses désirs, ses attentes, les moindres parcelles de son corps. Cependant, il c'était produit une chose inattendue pour Kate : plus la relation entre elle et Castle avançait, plus la passion et l'attirance grandissait entre eux, plus elle avait envie de moments comme ceux là avec Rick, plus elle aimait lui enlever son t-shirt, lui déboutonner sa chemise lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient seuls. Elle n'avait jamais été autant frustrée et attirée par un homme, elle se sentait comblée et aimée. Kate arriva à en oublier qu'elle n'avait pas fini de poser les questions relatives à l'enquête.

La nuit passa trop rapidement. Quand le réveil sonna le lendemain matin, les futurs mariés eurent un peu de mal à ouvrir les yeux, et Castle s'enroulant en boule autour de Kate n'aidait en rien à sortir du lit. Ils restèrent pendant dix minutes dans cette position, sans aucune envie de se lever. Ils auraient pu rester là toute la journée sans que rien ne les perturbe : l'appartement était silencieux, la chambre baignait dans la fraicheur du matin, le temps était nuageux, ce qui faisait que les yeux des deux amants n'étaient pas aveuglés par la lumière du soleil traversant les stores de la chambre. Non, tout était parfait, jusqu'au moment où le portable de Beckett se mit à vibrer plusieurs fois, ce qui signifiait que c'était un appel. Kate se fit violence pour sortir son bras droit de sous la couette, et ouvrir un œil pour voir qui était la personne qui essayait de la contacter. C'était Esposito. Beckett s'éclaircit la voix et décrocha :

- Allô ?

- Beckett, c'est Javier, j'ai eu du nouveau au sujet du colis reçu par Castle

- Ah, dis-moi, répondit Kate en s'asseyant dans le lit, s'adossant contre le mur, elle avait visiblement dérangé Castle de sa position confortable qui poussa un grognement de contestation.

- Eh bien il n'y a pas d'expéditeur, rien du tout, ce qui veut dire qu'il n'est pas passé par le service de distribution du courrier normal.

- D'accord, je vois, mais il n'existe pas d'autres services je me trompe ?

- Non, tu as juste.

- Hm, répondit Kate d'un air pensif. Merci Espo, je te recontacte vite, on risque de passer au NYPD dans la journée.

- D'accord, à plus tard !

Beckett raccrocha le téléphone et s'approcha de Castle.

- Rick.

- Mhm, répondit-il.

- Rick, debout, j'ai des questions à te poser.

- Oui, je t'aime, et non je ne sais pas où est ton soutien gorge.

Kate prit le coussin sur lequel elle avait dormi, s'agenouilla sur le lit et bombarda Castle avec le coussin. Rick se retourna vers Beckett, l'air faussement vexé.

- Tu sais comment risque de finir une bataille de coussin Kate, tu veux vraiment continuer sur cette voie ?

- Castle non, dit-elle avec le sourire, non là c'est sérieux, c'est à propos de la main.

- Ah, j'avais presque oublié, dit Rick avec un air moins enjoué que celui qu'il avait lorsqu'il parlait de la bataille de coussins.

- Je viens d'avoir Esposito au téléphone, et il me dit que le colis que tu as reçu n'avait pas été distribué par le service des courriers habituels, et je me demandais, qui t'a apporté ce colis ?

- Je l'ai dit à Ryan hier, mais c'était le facteur, répondit Castle.

- Mais ce n'est pas possible vu que ce colis ne dépendait pas d'eux !

- Kate je te promets c'était un facteur tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal.

- Tu as vu son nom ? Tu saurais le décrire ? Demanda Beckett

- Son nom je ne l'ai pas vu, mais je pense être capable de le décrire oui.

- Okay alors on se prépare et on file au commissariat faire un portrait robot, il faut retrouver ce facteur, c'est surement un complice du coupeur de main.

Castle n'était pas encore bien réveillé et ne chercha pas trop à comprendre ce qu'avait dit Beckett, mais s'exécuta et alla prendre une douche. Il passa un long moment à essayer de se remémorer le visage du facteur, des détails, un indice qui aurait pu aider à retrouver cet homme. Il se demanda comment il avait procédé pour emprunter un uniforme de facteur, et prétendre être normal s'il savait ce que contenait le colis. C'est alors que Castle se demanda : « avait-il une sacoche avec d'autres courrier ? Les papiers que j'ai signé étaient-ils des originaux ? Il faut vraiment que je fasse plus attention à ce que je signe. Après s'être savonné et rincé, Castle sortit de la douche et mit une serviette autour de sa taille. Lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre, il remarqua que le lit était fait, avant de sentir une odeur de café. C'est alors qu'il aperçu Kate venir de la cuisine avec deux tasses de café à la main, dont une à moitié remplie, il devina que c'était la sienne et prit l'autre que lui tendit Beckett, encore avec son short gris qui lui faisait de longues jambes, et son t-shirt noir, trop grand, qui laissait apparaitre l'épaule gauche de la jeune femme.

- Voilà ton café, dit-elle après lui avoir donné sa tasse, je file à la douche et on ya.

Kate s'était à peine arrêtée dans sa lancée vers la salle de bain mais Castle abhorrait un demi-sourire : en partant, elle avait effleuré son torse de sa main.

_**Et voilà! Qu'en avez vous pensé? **_

_**A vos reviews, et merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre! **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Bonsoir à tous ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire, il a été fait avec amour ahah :-P**_

_**Je vous dis encore merci pour vos reviews ça me fait chaud au cœur, (la-petite-folle, il me tarde de pouvoir discuter avec toi, vraiment )**_

_**Enjoy ! **_

Après que Kate soit sortie de la douche, elle sortit de la commode un t-shirt à col rond gris qu'elle accompagna d'une veste Blaser de la même couleur, avec un jean noir. Elle avait, depuis quelques semaines, amené des affaires chez son écrivain préféré pour éviter de perdre du temps à repasser chez elle se changer. Elle tenait à avoir des tenues différentes chaque lendemain de nuit passée chez Rick car même si la relation entre elle et Castle avait été rendue public, venir avec des habits portés de la veille signifiait clairement « J'ai dormi chez lui hier soir », et même si tout le monde au commissariat se doutait que les deux amants passaient leurs nuits ensembles, elle ne voulait pas l'expliciter de cette façon, elle n'aimait pas que toute l'attention soit portée sur elle. Prendre la décision d'amener des affaires à elle chez Rick avait été une grande étape dans leur relation, selon elle, peut-être même plus importante que celle de se marier avec lui. « C'est idiot » ce disait-elle, mais le fait de plus ou moins poser ses marques chez son fiancé lui semblait plus concret que de répondre oui à une question. Le plus étrange dans cette situation est que Castle avait également laissé des affaires à lui chez Kate, mais la jeune femme n'avait manifesté aucun problème avec ça, au contraire, elle aimait ce côté pratique, et le fait de savoir que des affaires d'homme se trouvaient dans son appartement lui plaisait, la rassurait. Kate pensait que quoi qu'il se passe, ces affaires chez elle n'engageait qu'elle, et personne d'autre, ce qui n'était pas la même chose du côté de chez Castle, car sa mère vivait avec lui, et sa fille n'était jamais totalement partie de l'appartement. Kate adorait Martha et Alexis, mais ne se sentait pas totalement à l'aise lorsqu'elle se trouvait en face de la fille, ou de la mère de Rick, car elle avait toujours au fond d'elle d'être cette adolescente qui s'impose chez les parents du petit ami, qui se fait juger des pieds à la tête. Elle voulait faire bonne impression devant les femmes partageant la vie de son fiancé, et veillait constamment que tout allait bien dans leurs relations. Kate c'était sentie de plus en plus à l'aise avec Martha car c'était une femme avec l'esprit très ouvert et décalé, semblant en dehors de toute convention. Mais Beckett craignait quelques peu Alexis, la fille de Castle. C'était une jeune fille très intelligente, serviable et très autonome en plus d'être plus mature que son père, et Kate avait craint sa réaction lorsqu'elle avait appris pour Castle et elle, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait eu une part de responsabilité du départ d'Alexis qui était partie vivre avec Pi, son petit ami.

- En se dirigeant vers la voiture, Kate demanda à Castle :

- As-tu des nouvelles d'Alexis ?

- Elle m'a appelé hier un peu avant que je reçoive la main coupée, dit Rick, l'air pensif et un peu contrarié.

- Il y a un problème ? Vous vous êtes disputés ?

- Oh, non, mais elle m'a semblé étrange, comme si elle me fuyait.

- Castle, c'est elle qui t'a appelé, je ne crois pas tirer de conclusions hâtives en disant qu'elle ne t'évite pas.

- Mais elle a évité mes questions sur Pi, je l'ai remarqué, dit l'écrivain, elle a directement prétexté vouloir me faire lire un devoir.

- Tu sais, tu es son père, c'est normal qu'elle ne te parle pas de son petit ami, dit Kate en ouvrant la porte de la voiture.

- Je ne sais pas, je voulais l'appeler aujourd'hui pour savoir quand est-ce qu'elle voulait passer pour me « faire lire son devoir » fit il en imitant le signe des guillemets avec ses mains, mais je pense que je vais attendre.

- Pourquoi ? C'est pourtant une bonne idée.

- Sur le principe oui, s'il n'y avait pas un détraqué m'envoyant des bouts de corps humain, dit Rick en attachant sa ceinture.

- Je comprends, bon, on va voir ce qu'Esposito veut nous dire, et tu aviseras en ce qui concerne Alexis, d'accord ?

- D'accord.

Kate regarda Castle dans les yeux et lui sourit. Les deux amants se mirent en route pour le NYPD, où les attendaient les informations d'Esposition, qui, espéraient-t-ils, allaient pouvoir faire avancer l'enquête pour sortir l'écrivain de cette situation angoissante.

En sortant de l'ascenseur, Beckett et Castle se dirigèrent en direction du bureau d'Esposito qui semblait concentré sur son écran d'ordinateur, l'air dubitatif.

- Salut camarade, dit Castle en attirant l'attention de Javier, qui leva la tête, jeta un œil à son interlocuteur et Kate.

- Yo ! Vous êtes là c'est bien ! J'ai des questions à te poser Castle, juste pour être sur.

- Bien sur, je t'écoute, dit-il en suivant l'exemple de Beckett qui venait de s'assoir sur une des deux chaises libres face au bureau d'Esposito.

- Castle, j'ai réussi à savoir qui était le facteur qui devait passer chez toi hier, et il se trouve qu'il n'est jamais passé.

- Attends, tu veux dire que… Il a été tué par le « faux facteur » ?

- Non rassures toi il va bien, il n'est pas venu car sa femme a accouché et il a donc prit sa journée. Ton quartier entier n'a pas eu son courrier hier, car ils n'ont trouvé personne pour le remplacer à la dernière minute, excepté toi.

-Je vois, dit Castle. Donc le facteur connait le coupeur de main.

-C'était peut-être même le coupeur de main lui-même qui te remettait son chef-d'œuvre, répondit Kate.

- C'est vicieux et pervers, mais oui, c'est une possibilité, rétorqua Esposito. Nous allons aller dans la salle informatique et faire le portrait robot, ça te va Castle ?

- Oui, allons-y tant que je me souviens encore correctement de son visage. Mais au fait, où est Tac, euh, Ryan ?

- Il a prit une journée, la petite Sarah Grace avait son vaccin aujourd'hui, je me demande qui des deux pleurera le plus, dit Javier en se levant.

Castle fut le premier à passer la porte de la salle où devait se faire le portrait robot. L'écrivain connaissait cette salle, c'était l'endroit où les agents faisaient, avec l'aide de Tory Ellis, experte en recherche avancée, des investigations plus poussées lorsque l'enquête se rapprochait du point mort.

L'écrivain fut suivi de Beckett et Esposito. Castle vit en face de lui un homme, grand, brun, non rasé depuis peut-être quatre ou cinq jours. Il avait des yeux verts, surplombés de lunettes avec des bords noirs.

- Bonjour monsieur Castle, je me présente, Julian Fitsk, je suis chargé de faire le portrait robot du facteur que vous avez vu hier.

- Bonjour monsieur Fitsk, enchanté.

Castle remarqua la qualité du velours de sa veste beige. Il trouvait qu'elle se mariait parfaitement avec son jean bleu. Julian invita l'écrivain à s'assoir à la table en bois, assez petite, avec deux chaises en face l'une de l'autre. Un carton de dessin ainsi qu'un ordinateur étaient sur la table. Lorsque les deux hommes furent assis, Kate et Esposito se mirent dans un coin de la pièce en regardant le déroulement de l'entretien.

- Bien, je vais vous expliquer comment ça va se passer. Je vais vous poser des questions et vous allez me répondre par oui, ou par non, jusqu'au moment où je vous dirais de répondre librement. D'après vos réponses, je vais utiliser mon ordinateur et dessiner le portrait que vous me décrirez, en vous proposant plusieurs formes, courbes, etc. Si aucune forme ne correspond à votre description, je prendrais mon carnet, et je dessinerai la forme que vous m'indiquerez pour la scanner sur le portrait présent dans mon ordinateur. Avez-vous des questions ?

- Non, répondit Castle avec un air sérieux.

L'écrivain sentit progressivement son estomac se nouer. Il venait de comprendre que pour retrouver la personne qui lui voulait du mal, il fallait qu'il mette en œuvre tous ces efforts pour restituer une image fiable de la personne qui lui avait déposé le colis la veille. Il est tellement dur de se souvenir correctement d'un visage qu'on a vu que quelques secondes, sans y prêter plus d'attention. « C'est comme si on me demandait de décrire une personne parmi une centaine que j'ai croisé dans une même journée » pensa-t-il. Castle admit qu'il avait une responsabilité immense dans cet entretien, car c'est sa description qui pourrait permettre de retrouver la personne complice du coupeur de main. Il tourna sa tête et regarda Kate pour avoir son approbation, que tout allait bien se passer. Cette dernier répondit d'un léger hochement de tête, mais avait son estomac aussi noué que celui de l'écrivain.

- Monsieur Castle, une dernière chose, dit Fitsk, ce portrait robot est important pour l'enquête, vous devez en avoir conscience, mais ce n'est pas la pièce maîtresse du puzzle.

- C'est la seule que nous ayons pour le moment, répondit Rick.

- Pour le moment, comme vous dites, alors je vous demanderais de ne pas vous mettre une pression inutile sur les épaules, ça ne servira à rien sinon à altérer votre mémoire. Il faut simplement que vous me disiez ce que vous avez vu, remarquer. Il est possible que vous n'ayez pas détecté un grain de beauté, un détail, mais tout ce que vous direz ici nous permettra de trouver la personne qui vous en veux. Vous êtes prêts ?

- Oui, allons-y.

- Bien. Première question : avez-vous le souvenir d'avoir déjà vu cette personne dans votre vie ?

- Non. Répondit Castle, l'air un peu plus détendu, mais concentré.

- Cette personne avait-elle un air vous semblant familier ? ressemblait-elle à une personne que vous connaissez, ou croyez connaître ?

- Non. Castle baissa les yeux, et reprit, attendez, oui, enfin, il me semble familier, mais je ne crois pas l'avoir déjà vu.

- D'accord, nota Fitsk sur son ordinateur. Avez-vous remarqué un détail particulier chez cette personne qui pourrait aider à la description ? Lunettes, grain de beauté, cicatrice…

- Oui.

- Bien, on arrête ici les réponses Oui/Non. Dites moi quels sont ces détails ?

- L'homme avait une légère cicatrice au menton, pas grande, deux ou trois centimètres au plus.

- Où était cette cicatrice ?

- En bas du menton, à droite, répondit Castle en montrant sur son menton où se trouvait la cicatrice.

- D'accord, on va passer au reste du visage.

L'entretien dura un peu plus d'une heure, et la feuille du portrait robot fut affichée sur le tableau blanc où étaient accrochés photos de victimes, suspects, ainsi que les théories des enquêtes du NYPD.

Castle était plutôt content du travail fait car en collaborant avec Julian Fitsk, les deux hommes avaient élaboré un portait fidèle du facteur : un homme d'un mètre soixante-quinze/ quatre-vingt environ d'une petite vingtaine d'années, pas plus de vingt-cinq ans, avec des cheveux blonds fins, tombant sur le front, avec des sourcils châtains épais. L'homme avait été décrit par l'écrivain comme ayant un visage ovale. Il avait aussi dit que ce faux facteur avait des yeux bleus, qui ne passaient pas inaperçus, assez grands et légèrement en amande, avec des cils courts. Il avait un nez plutôt fin, mais pas long, un peu retroussé au niveau des narines, et un petit bouton d'acné dessus, ce qui confirmait que l'homme était jeune. L'homme avait des lèvres fines très pigmentées d'un rose foncé puissant, avec une lèvre inferieure un peu plus pulpeuse, Il avait les joues légèrement creusées, avec une légère démarcation, et un menton fin et délicat, sans fossette, mais se retroussant un peu comme les grecques, laissant place à une mâchoire carrée.

Mais l'écrivain savait qu'il ne se saurait jamais souvenu de tel détails comme les cils du facteur sans les questions de Julian pour l'amener à être le plus précis possible.

- Voilà, dit Kate en se rapprochant de Castle qui l'avait regardé accrocher le portrait robot, maintenant, le papier va être distribués aux services de polices qui diffuseront le portait. Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre.

- Oui, répondit Castle adossé au bureau, et pour l'ADN de la main ?

- Il n'y a pas encore eu de résultats, ça prend un peu de temps, dit Kate en jetant un œil à son portable dans sa poche pour vérifier si Lanie, le médecin légiste, ne l'avait pas appelé.

- D'accord, j'espère juste qu'on arrivera à temps pour sauver cette femme.

- On va tout faire pour.

- Bien, je vais aller appeler Alexis, il y a trop de mystères dans une seule journée qui n'est même pas finie, celui-ci, je veux le résoudre.

- D'accord, dit Kate en recentrant son regard sur le portrait robot.

Castle s'éloigna vers le couloir qui menait à l'ascenseur et composa le numéro de sa fille. Il ne pensa qu'en entendant la première tonalité d'attente qu'Alexis était peut-être en cours, mais il ne s'en soucia pas plus que ça, il suffirait qu'il lui laisse un message ou lui envoie un texto, mais Rick préférait de loin le scénario où la jeune fille rousse décrochait car étant écrivain, il avait une fâcheuse tendance à s'imaginer les pires scénarios quand on ne répondait pas à un appel, surtout quand il s'agissait de sa fille, sa fille qui s'était déjà faite enlevée jusqu'en France quelques mois auparavant. Castle, en entendant toujours ce bip de tonalité, signifiant que son interlocutrice ne décrochait pas, tentait à tout prix d'éviter de se remémorer cette période qu'il voulait chasser de sa mémoire de peur de confiner Alexis chez lui jusqu'à ses quarante ans par peur pour elle. Pour Castle, sa fille était absolument tout pour lui. Castle serait prêt à tout, légal ou non, bien ou mal, sociologiquement acceptable ou inhumain pour permettre à sa fille d'être heureuse et saine et sauve. Depuis qu'on avait mis ce petit être d'à peine trois kilos dans ses bras en 1993, bientôt vingt et un ans auparavant, il savait que désormais, il allait dédier toutes ces actions, tout son amour à sa fille. Alexis était la fierté de Rick, il lui arriver de se demander par quel miracle il avait réussi à faire de sa fille une ravissante jeune femme intelligente, responsable, ou presque, avec autour d'elle une grand-mère baroque, excentrique, et avec pour père un adolescent coincé dans un corps d'adulte.

Rick fut interrompu dans ses pensées par la voix d'Alexis qui disait être injoignable pour le moment, mais promettait de rappeler dès qu'elle en aurait l'occasion. L'écrivain décida de lui laisser un message.

- Coucou, c'est papa ! Eh bien, tu dois être en cours donc je ne te dérange pas longtemps, j'espère que tu vas bien, appelle moi dès que tu as ce message !

Et il raccrocha, en se donnant quelques heures avant de rappeler sa fille si elle ne l'avait pas recontacté d'ici là. Il commença à se rediriger vers Kate qui se trouvait près du tableau blanc, du moins c'es ce qu'il pensait jusqu'au moment où il remarqua que sa fiancée avait bougé de place. Il chercha Beckett des yeux et la vit se diriger vers le bureau de Gates, et ferma la porte.

De son côté, Kate se retourna vers Gates qui venait de passer derrière son bureau. Cette salle était un grand bureau lumineux, avec en ouvrant la porte une large vue sur un New –York toujours en ébullition, à gauche se trouvait un grand bureau en noble bois sombre, avec dessus beaucoup de papiers, des dossiers, mais tous fermés, car Gates était une femme très professionnelle, ainsi qu'un cadre avec une photo qu'on ne pouvait pas voir. Derrière, contre le mur, se trouvait une longue étagère qui s'étendait sur toute la largeur de la salle, sur laquelle étaient posés plusieurs objets de toute sorte : des bibelots, des livres, un espace vide où se trouvaient quelques mois auparavant une poupée de collection que Castle avait délibérément cassé pour valider une des nombreuses théorie de son invention. Cet espace faisait passer comme message que Gates n'avait pas encore fait le deuil de cette poupée. La femme vérifia que Beckett avait bien fermé la porte avant de lui expliquer pourquoi elle lui avait demandé de venir la rejoindre en privé.

- Beckett, avez-vous du nouveau sur l'enquête ? Demanda Gates

- Oui madame, Julian Fitsk, avec l'aide de Castle, a réalisé un portrait robot du facteur qui a déposé ce colis chez lui hier, facteur qui au passage, n'en était pas un. Nous n'avons que cette piste, que ce suspect en attendant les résultats ADN de la main.

- Bien, répondit la quinquagénaire tournant autour de sa chaise, mais il faudrait que je vous parle de quelque chose détective.

- Oui ? demanda Kate en levant ses sourcils, d'un air perplexe.

- Vous savez, Castle est comme on peut considérer une victime, victime d'un détraqué qui lui veut surement du mal, et je ne pense pas qu'il soit souhaitable qu'il reste présent sur une enquête dont il est un des personnages centraux.

- Je comprends Sir, mais vous connaissez Castle, il ne voudra pas être mit à l'écart de l'enquête, il est plutôt du genre têtu, et … collant, lourd je dirais même, comme quand un enfant veut son jouet confisqué.

- Eh bien monsieur Castle va devoir apprendre à se passer du jouet confisqué, répondit Gates en s'asseyant dans son bureau, et il a beau être ami avec tout New-York, la loi est ce qu'elle est, et il n'est pas autorisé à participer à une enquête dans laquelle il est impliqué, que ce soit émotionnellement ou physiquement.

- Et je suppose que je dois lui dire ?

- Nous allons lui dire détective.

_**Et voilà, fin du chapitre ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Vous trouvez que ça ne va pas assez vite ? Trop vite ? Dites moi, j'essaierai de réguler s'il le faut ! N'hésitez pas à partager cette story si vous l'aimez, et merci d'avance pour les reviews, je vous retrouve en Avril pour le prochain chapitre, et peut-être même avant, qui sait … -)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Nous voilà en Avril, voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Bon je ne suis pas hyper satisfaite, j'espère qu'il ne va pas trop être déroutant, ou vous laisser trop perplexe ! En tout cas merci de votre attente, et à très vite pour le prochain :D !**_

_**Enjoy! **_

Gates se leva, et se dirigea vers la porte de son bureau, fit signe à Kate de prendre les devants, qui s'exécuta en ouvrant la porte et les deux femmes se dirigèrent vers le tableau blanc, où Castle examinait le portrait robot fait quelques minutes auparavant comme un élève relirait sa copie avant de la rendre au professeur : un acte sans retour qui nécessite qu'on soit sûr de nous. Gates n'était évidemment pas sûre de vouloir retirer l'écrivain de l'enquête pour deux raisons : la première étant que malgré tout, Castle pouvait faire avancer plus rapidement l'enquête en étant présent au NYPD plutôt que chez lui, la seconde assistant sur le fait que Castle restait Castle cet homme était plus entêté qu'une mule, plus déterminé qu'un guépard cherchant son gibier. Rick était un homme qui savait ce qui voulait, à qui on ne pouvait pas dire non, s'il voulait quelque chose, il l'avait, de quelque façon que ce soit.

- Monsieur Castle ? Demanda Gates en s'approchant de Castle

- Oui ?

- Vous vous doutez surement de ce que je vais vous dire, mais je dois le rendre officiel.

- Quoi donc ? C'est à propos de l'enquête en cours c'est ça ?

- Oui. Vous êtes personnellement impliqué, et je ne peux donc pas vous laisser participer de près à cette enquête, mais nous vous tiendrons rapidement au courant de l'avancée.

- Je vous demande pardon ? Gates, c'est moi, Castle ! Répondit l'écrivain avec des yeux grands écarquillés, il ne comprenait pas l'attitude de sa supérieure à son égard, elle le connaissait depuis son arrivée à la direction du NYPD, il y a de ça presque 3 ans, et elle devrait savoir qu'il refuserait catégoriquement de s'éloigner d'une enquête, qui en supplément, le concernait, c'était comme nous enlever un livre des mains alors que le suspens du chapitre final est à son comble : c'est inhumain.

- Je sais monsieur Castle, mais nous n'avons pas le choix, tant qu'on ne sait pas qui est derrière tout ça, on ne peut pas prendre le risque de jouer dans le dos de la justice, dit Victoria, se sentant piégée entre l'envie de laisser l'écrivain s'impliquer dans l'enquête, et la peur d'avoir des problèmes avec la justice et donc la condamnation du coupeur de main qui pourrait être plus courte que prévu si les jurés, juges et autres procureurs prennent connaissance du fait que Castle, la victime, a aidé pendant l'enquête.

-La justice, madame, n'a qu'une importance secondaire pour moi, avec tout votre respect. Je ne veux pas, et je ne peux pas rester en arrière, vous allez surement dire que je ne suis qu'un enfant capricieux mais je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux. Quelqu'un me veut du mal, et je ne pense pas que vous espérez sincèrement que je vais rester chez moi en attendant que ça se passe, dit Castle en soulevant le sourcil droit.

- Non, effectivement, je ne m'y attendais pas trop…

- Je vous l'avais dit chef, répondit Beckett discrètement, en regrettant au moment même ses paroles, mais la tentation du « je vous l'avais dit » était trop forte. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas de répondre si subitement à Gates, mais elle l'avait dit avec un sourire et un air détendu qui avaient fait que sa supérieure n'avait pas relevé cette pique faite par le lieutenant.

- Castle, je veux bien faire come si je ne vous voyais pas, mais si vous vous faites trop remarquer, je n'hésiterais pas à vous renvoyer chez vous, entendu ?

- Oui madame, c'est entendu, merci.

Gates éclipsa un sourire, le sourire qu'on fait aux enfants qu'on ne punie pas après une légère bêtise, en guise de réponse, et s'en retourna dans son bureau, dont elle ferma la porte.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Castle et Kate se retrouvèrent devant la machine à café, à l'abri de toute l'agitation du NYPD. Ryan et Espisito étaient en train de discuter avec Julian Fitsk, le dessinateur de portrait par téléphone, pour discuter des côtés plus administratifs de l'affaire en cours.

Pendant que le café coulait dans la tasse de Kate, Castle la regarda fixement et lui demanda :

- Tu pense que j'aurai du accepter ? Je veux dire, tu pense que j'aurai du rester à l'écart de cette affaire ? Je veux dire, c'est peut-être parce que je ne suis pas resté à l'écart d'une autre affaire que cette main a été coupée…

- Castle, si on a bien une chose en commun c'est notre tête de mule, je sais très bien que quand on te dit non mais que tu dis oui, la discussion est terminée. Et ne te torture pas l'esprit avec toutes ces questions. Personnellement, je pense que c'est mieux que tu restes sur cette enquête même si je trouve également que c'est dangereux, mais il y a de fortes chances que tu connaisse la personne qui a fait ça, et ça peut nous être très utile si tu es directement là pour nous livrer ton avis. Ne t'en fais pas Rick, répondit Kate en prenant sa tasse qui était maintenant remplie de café noir brûlant, et émit une grimace lorsqu'elle prit la tasse qui était plus chaude qu'elle ne l'avait pensé.

- Merci, ça me rassure, dit-il, j'ai hâte que toute cette affaire soit enfin terminée, j'en perds mon envie de café, je n'arrive déjà plus à être reposé…

- Me courir après à chaque fois que je suis en sous-vêtements n'aide pas vraiment à se reposer non plus, répondit Kate avec un air légèrement rougissant mais aguicheur et moqueur, elle savait qu'elle pouvait obtenir ce qu'elle voulait de son homme juste en laissant tomber son t-shirt et son jean. Les hommes sont si faibles.

- Kate, tu cherches aussi, ce n'est pas que de ma faute, dit-il d'un air plus détendu.

Il savait que Beckett n'avait pas pour habitude de parler de choses comme ça au sein du NYPD, lieu de travail des deux amants, et Rick se disait qu'elle avait vraiment voulu libérer l'esprit de l'écrivain en parlant de ça, pour qu'il arrête de penser à cette affaire qui le touchait de près et qui l'angoissait de manière perturbante.

Castle pensait « C'est idiot, mais je pense que c'est ça l'amour, c'est aussi braver les interdits qu'on se fixe nous-mêmes pour l'autre, c'est être prêt à faire des choses inhabituelles, ou déplaisantes pour nous, et Kate l'a fait pour pouvoir me changer les idées. Cette femme est vraiment exceptionnelle. »

L'écrivain prit sa tasse de café et ne fit pas de grimace car en voyant celle de sa fiancée quelques minutes auparavant, il avait comprit qu'il fallait être prudent en prenant la tasse qui, comme il s'y attendait, était très chaude.

Les deux amants s'installèrent sur les fauteuils en cuir, face à la table basse en verre sur laquelle était posée quelques magasines, et un porte clé, surement oublié par un officier, et prirent leur café en parlant de tout sauf de l'affaire : le mariage vint s'immiscer dans la conversation. Castle dit :

- Tu sais, je suis sûre que Fred Vargas peut nous prêter sa villa pour la soirée du mariage, je ne la connais pas mais j'ai entendu dire qu'elle et Stephen King étaient bon amis !

- Tu es sur de vouloir parler du mariage maintenant ? Dit Kate, l'air perplexe, elle savait que Castle avait des idées irrationnelles pour le mariage en ayant l'esprit sain, elle redoutait ses propositions avec l'esprit embrouillé par l'enquête.

- Oui, on ne va pas reporter le mariage à chaque petit obstacle qu'on croise voyons !

- Oui, tu as raison, pas pour la villa de Fred Vargas hein, c'est non, mais j'ai aussi hâte que tout soit prêt.

- Pourquoi pas sa villa ?

- Parce qu'on ne va pas aller se marier chez Fred Vargas Castle ! Tu es déjà un aiment à paparazzi, je ne veux pas voir des hélicoptères et des journalistes le jour de mon mariage, j'aurai mon pistolet sous la robe et s'ils tiennent à leur caméra…

- Un pistolet sous la robe ? C'est terriblement sexy ça, dit Castle en s'approchant de Kate, qu'il embrassa tendrement, en mettant sa main sur sa joue, tout en la caressant.

Leurs lèvres ne se décollèrent pas pendant plusieurs secondes. Kate n'était même plus gênée d'embrasser Castle sur leur lieu de travail, tant que ça restait à l'abri des regards. La détective n'y paraissait pas, mais elle était très dépendante du regard des gens, de ce qu'ils pouvaient penser de ce qu'elle faisait. Elle avait souvent peur de l'interprétation que les gens pouvaient faire de ce qu'elle dégageait : paraissait-elle trop stricte ? Trop froide ? Trop effrayante ? Trop intimidante ? Ou paraissait-elle comme une personne banale, commune ? Mais Kate répondait souvent à ses questions en se disant que tout le monde ne pensait pas la même chose d'une seule et même personne, c'est la chimie. Vous savez, il y a de personnes qu'on ne peut pas supporter, juste physiquement ? C'est chimique, et Kate finissait pas penser qu'après tout, les gens qui étaient proches d'elle avaient autant d'estime pour elle qu'elle en avait pour eux, et qu'on ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde, comme tout le monde ne nous plait pas, il suffit juste de faire le tri. Beckett avait d'ailleurs toujours fait un tri très sélectif depuis toute petite, elle était d'une nature méfiante et ne gardait près d'elle que peu de personnes, mais des amis, des gens en qui elle avait une confiance quasi-inébranlable.

Castle et Kate n'avaient pas arrêté leur baiser qui semblait si bien convenir à l'un comme à l'autre, mais furent obligé de se séparer lorsque le portable du lieutenant se mit à vibrer plusieurs fois, signe d'un appel entrant. Kate décolla ses lèvres de celles de Rick tout en plongeant sa main dans sa poche de veste d'où elle sortie son téléphone, jeta un œil attentif à l'écran et vu que Lanie cherchait à la joindre. Elle leva les yeux vers Castle qui regardait également le portable de Kate et dit :

- C'est Lanie, je vais voir ce qu'elle veut me dire.

Et Kate fit glisser son doigt sur le téléphone pour décrocher :

- Oui Lanie, ça va ?

- Oui ma belle, j'ai essayé de te joindre à ton bureau pour une fois, mais tu ne réponds pas ! Tu n'es pas au commissariat ? Demanda la jeune femme.

- Si j'y suis, mais je prenais un café avec Castle, inspecteur, dit Kate en souriant.

- Ah, d'accord, justement, j'appelle car j'ai besoin que vous descendiez me voir, et tous les deux, j'ai les résultats d'ADN de la main coupée !

- Très bien, on arrive, dit Beckett avant de raccrocher.

Elle verrouilla son téléphone et informa Castle de la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec son amie :

- Lanie a l'identité de la main coupée, on doit descendre la voir.

- Je te suis, dit Rick en se levant du fauteuil.

Les deux futurs mariés prirent l'ascenseur en direction du laboratoire des médecins légistes. Pendant le trajet, Castle ne se posait qu'une seule question : a qui appartenait cette main ? Et s'il connaissait cette personne ? Et s'il trouvait un colis encore pire en rentrant chez lui ? Il ne supportait pas l'idée d'avoir du sang sur les mains, physiquement et mentalement. Il se sentait coupable de la souffrance que la personne à qui il manquait cette main avait du endurer, ou endurait même encore maintenant.

Le stress montait au fur et à mesure que l'ascenseur descendait. L'écrivain passait en revue une nouvelle fois les personnes qu'il connaissait, mais la liste était longue et en énumérant le nom de ces gens, il n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi on leur ferait du mal pour l'atteindre lui, ça n'avait aucun sens, si on voulait vraiment le faire souffrir comme on l'avait fait, il faudrait s'en prendre à sa fille, sa mère, à l'équipe du NYPD et à Kate. Castle ne chassait pas l'idée de sa tête que l'une de ces personnes qu'il aime le plus pourrait être la prochaine sur la liste à souffrir à cause de lui, il en conclut qu'il était stressé mais soulagé d'enfin connaître le nom de la personne qui a perdu sa main. Cet élément était très attendu dans l'enquête, et allait faire avancer les choses d'une manière fulgurante.

« Et si je ne connais pas cette personne ? » se demanda Castle. « Dans ce cas, ça ne fera pas avancer l'enquête, mais on pataugera encore plus dans la boue, il faudra beaucoup plus de temps à trouver une connexion avec moi et d'autres personnes pourraient être blessées ! »

L'angoisse se lut sur le visage de l'écrivain, et Kate le remarqua rapidement.

- A quoi tu pense ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Rien, je trouve que cet ascenseur ne descend pas assez rapidement "Merci de m'avoir sorti de mes pensées" pensait-il.

- Ne t'en fais pas Castle, on arrive regarde, dit Kate en regardant le numéro d'étage du bureau de Lanie s'éclairer en jaune au dessus de la porte, ne t'en fais pas, qu'importe à qui appartient la main, tu n'es pas responsable, le seul coupable c'est celui qui lui a enlevé. D'accord ?

- Je sais, je sais, dit Castle en soufflant en sortant de l'ascenseur comme un boxeur entre dans le ring. Il se sentait rempli d'une mission, celle de chercher au fond de sa mémoire la correspondance du nom qu'allait donner Lanie avec une personne qu'il avait déjà vue, il voulait que cette enquête se termine au plus vite.

Kate suivi son fiancé et tous deux poussèrent la porte du laboratoire de Lanie. La jeune femme, qui se tenait près de la table où était entreposé les cadavres des victimes pour l'autopsie, avait relevé ses cheveux en chignon au dessus des oreilles, des petites perles blanches aux oreilles, et portait une blouse bleue, avec des gants en latex de la même couleur.

- Bonjour vous deux ! Dit Lanie en s'approchant du couple

- Salut Lanie ! Dit Kate, qui remarqua la main sur la table d'autopsie qui semblait ridiculement grande pour une seule main. Elle se retint de sourire, mais l'envie ne lui manquait pas de faire la remarque.

- Castle, j'ai du nouveau, j'ai eu les résultats ADN de la main coupée, continua Lanie en regardant l'écrivain.

- Qui est-ce ? Demanda Rick en regardant la main qui allait bientôt avoir un nom.

- Elle s'appelle Hanna Samuels, répondit la légiste en montrant une photo de la victime, elle a 42 ans.

Lanie fit une pause car elle remarqua que Castle était comme un Google a qui on demandait une recherche compliquée, on voyait qu'il cherchait ardument à qui ce nom pouvait bien lui faire penser.

- Ce nom… Marmonna Castle, visiblement très concentré dans sa cherche, tout en regardant la photo de la femme. Elle était blonde avec des reflets vénitiens qui lui tombaient sur les épaules, yeux bleus, lèvres légèrement pulpeuses, avec des pommettes prononcées.

- Rick, ça va ? Demanda Kate, qui semblait inquiète et perplexe de voir l'écrivain perdu et plongé dans ses pensées en regardant la photo de cette femme.

Castle entendit la question, et n'émit que pour seule réponse un simple hochement de tête, mais voulait rester concentré sur son travail de mémoire.

- Je n'ai accès qu'à son dossier médical Castle, il est sans antécédents, je sais qu'elle habite dans le Wisconsin.

Kate n'eu pas envie de prendre la parole, mais l'hypothèse que Castle connaissait la victime à la main coupée semblait de plus en plus probable, car sinon, pourquoi aller jusqu'au Wisconsin pour aller attaquer quelqu'un au hasard alors que Rick habite New-York ?

Soudain, Castle changea de regard. On vit dans ses yeux comme une lueur, une révélation, un eurêka foudroyant. Il releva la tête et les épaules, sortit le téléphone de sa poche, et composa un numéro tout en s'éloignant vers la porte, mais ne sortit pas.

Kate et Lanie se regardèrent en se demandant qui Castle pouvait bien appeler, mais les deux jeunes femmes savaient qu'il ne fallait pas stopper un Castle qui a une idée.

- Allô oui, c'est moi, dit Castle à son interlocuteur, j'ai besoin de toi. Oui, tu sais j'ai un album dans … oui voilà, prend le, et regarde à 1988… C'est bon ? Est-ce que tu vois une fille nommée Hanna Samuels ? demanda Castle en jetant un œil à la photo. Ah, d'accord… Merci, merci oui, oui je t'expliquerai, merci. Et il raccrocha, avant de revenir auprès de Beckett et Lanie.

Kate jeta à Castle un regard interrogateur, qui nécessitait une réponse dans les plus brefs délais.

- Je sais qui est cette fille, dit Castle visiblement soulagé mais surpris.

_**Eeeet fin ! "Oh c'est méchanttttt" Oui, je suis affreuse, je sais, mais le suspens j'adore :P ! Merci d'avance pour tous vos avis !**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre de ma Fic, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, ça me fait toujours super plaisir d'avoir vos reviews et de discuter avec vous ! Bonne lecture !**_

- Comment tu la connais ? Demanda Kate

- Elle était avec moi au lycée, on… On était dans la même classe je crois, répondit Castle en réfléchissant tout en prononçant ces mots.

- Tu n'as pas l'air sur de toi, ça veut dire que tu ne la connais pas plus que ça ?

- Non, on était comme qui dirait « camarades de classe », rien de plus, je me souviens qu'elle était douée en histoire, mais c'est tout, on se parlait de temps en temps, mais je n'avais plus aucune nouvelles d'elle.

- Donc on peut supprimer la thèse de l'ex petite amie jalouse qui, en signe de protestation contre le mariage, s'est coupée la main, dit Lanie en haussant les épaules. Excusez moi, mais j'ai beaucoup de travail je vais devoir vous laisser, on se retrouve plus tard ?

- Ca marche Lanie, merci pour tout, répondit Beckett.

- Merci, continua Castle.

Les deux amants prirent les informations qui leur avait été données, et reprirent l'ascenseur pour les donner à Ryan et Esposito afin d'avoir des informations complémentaires sur Hanna Samuels. La remontée vers le NYPD parût beaucoup moins longue à Castle, il était encore sous l'effet du soulagement de savoir enfin l'identité de la personne à main coupée, allait bientôt arriver la culpabilité intense accompagnée d'un bon tas de questions sans réponse immédiates.

Il remarqua que Kate la regardait, interrogatrice elle aussi, elle semblait plongée dans ses pensées, comme perdue.

- Tu te demandes si cette fille fait partie de ma longue liste d'innombrables petites amies c'est ça ? Demanda Rick

- Je ne l'aurai pas formulé comme ça, répondit Kate, mais oui, je me demande d'où tu connais cette fille, tu étais au téléphone avec ta mère c'est ça ?

- Oui, dit-il, je lui aie demandé de regarder dans l'album du lycée, et de me dire si son nom était dans la liste des élèves comme il me semblait me souvenir, et j'avais vu juste. Hanna et moi partagions quelques cours, je me souviens qu'on s'amusait bien en histoire, mais ça n'a toujours été qu'une amie, qu'une camarade de classe, à vrai dire je n'avais pas eu de ses nouvelles jusqu'à maintenant…

- Pourquoi maintenant ? Demanda Kate

- C'est une très bonne question, fais-moi penser à la poser à celui ou celle qui lui a coupé la main, répondit Castle en sortant de l'ascenseur qui venait d'ouvrir ses portes.

- Je n'y manquerai pas, rétorqua-t-elle en souriant, tout en suivant son fiancé.

Alors qu'ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Beckett, Ryan s'avança vers eux avec une feuille dans la main gauche. Il avait l'air fatigué, comme tout jeune papa, quelques cernes se dessinaient sous ses yeux, le teint un peu ternes et les cheveux un peu moins brillants que d'habitude, mais épanoui, comme tout jeune papa également. Il portait un smoking style casual gris clair, avec le veston un peu plus foncé.

- Salut vous deux ! Lanie vous a donné les dernières infos ?

- On en vient oui, dit Kate.

- Bien, on a fait des recherches approfondies et elle travaille dans une librairie dont elle est la propriétaire, elle est célibataire, pas d'enfant, une vie tout à fait banale aux premiers abords pour tout dire, dit Ryan tout en donnant la feuille à Castle et Beckett qui l'examinèrent d'un peu plus près.

- Je connais cette fille, on était ensemble au lycée, dit Castle, je veux dire, j'étais dans sa classe, mais on n'a jamais vraiment été amis, je ne savais absolument pas ce qu'elle était devenue, ce n'est pas d'une grande aide malheureusement.

- C'est déjà bien Castle, on sait vers où chercher, le rassura Ryan, on va mener notre enquête.

- Elle a forcément quelqu'un qui lui en veut et qui un rapport avec Castle, on va aller gratter un peu et découvrir ce qu'elle cache, dit Beckett. Ryan, avec Esposito essayez de récupérer toutes les informations qui pourraient permettre de la retrouver, je pense qu'on va devoir aller faire un tour dans le Wisconsin.

- Ça marche, on vous tiendra au courant, dit Ryan en retournant à son bureau. Il espérait terminer au plus vite son travail pour pouvoir rentrer voir sa femme et sa petite fille Sarah Grace, dont il ne pouvait plus se passer. Il était sous l'emprise totale de cet enfant, complètement dépendant de son sourire et de sa personnalité déjà bien affirmée pour un bébé de cet âge.

La journée se termina tranquillement, Castle discutait avec Kate à son bureau de tout et de rien. Tout deux avaient leur énième tasse de café à la main, ils ne comptaient plus les litres de cafés dans leur sang, et se demandaient même parfois comment ils arrivaient à dormir. Soudain, le téléphone de Rick se mit à vibrer, et la photo de sa fille apparaître sur l'écran, il jeta en même temps un coup d'œil à l'horloge se trouvant sur le mur en face de lui : 18h50, il décrocha son téléphone devant Kate, chose, quand il y pensait, qu'il n'aurait surement pas faite quelques temps auparavant, à cause de la distance entre eux.

- Hey Alexis ! Dit Castle, visage détendu

- Coucou papa, excuses moi de ne pas t'avoir appelé plus tôt, je travaillais à la bibliothèque après les cours.

- Non, non, aucun problème, je t'avais appelé pour cette histoire de devoir que tu voulais me faire lire…

- …Oui, exact, dit Alexis après un temps d'hésitation qui sembla suspect à Castle, je peux venir manger ce soir, et on voit ça ?

- Bien sur, tu sais que tu viens quand tu veux chérie, on se voit tout à l'heure à la maison !

- D'accord, bye ! Répondit Alexis en raccrochant

Kate avait fait semblant de jouer avec son téléphone durant la conversation entre Rick et sa fille, mais elle avait tendu une oreille malgré elle et avait entendu ce qu'Alexis allait passer la soirée chez Castle, chose qui ne la dérangeait absolument pas, elle en profiterait pour passer une soirée chez elle, appeler son père pour discuter un peu avec lui, et tout un tas d'autres choses qu'elle avait a réglé dans son appartement qui devait se sentir comme un motel défraichi.

- Alexis dit Castle en montrant son téléphone pour indiquer à sa fiancée le nom de son interlocutrice

- Je sais, j'avais cru comprendre, répondit Kate en souriant, comment va-t-elle ?

- Bien, enfin, je crois, j'ai encore senti quelque chose d'étrange dans sa voix quand je lui ai parlé du devoir, dit Castle en plissant des yeux, comme pour réfléchir à la raison cachée de cet appel.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, tu pourras lui demander ce soir d'après ce que j'ai compris ?

- Oui c'est ça, elle vient dîner ce soir, tu seras des notre ?

- C'est gentil Castle, répondit Kate en se levant, mais je passe mon tour, je vais vous laisser en famille.

- Tu es de la famille, tu es ma famille, il ne faut pas te sentir exclue, dit Castle en suivant le mouvement.

- Tu es gentil, ça me touche, rétorqua Kate en prenant le visage de Castle entre ses mains, et je ne me sens pas exclue rassure toi, je pense juste qu'une soirée avec ta fille ne te fera pas de mal, et je suis fatiguée, une nuit dans mon appartement ne me fera pas de mal non plus !

- Je t'aime.

Kate descendit ses mains sur les épaules de Castle et l'enlaça en guise de « Je t'aime aussi ». Rick mit ses mains autour de la taille de Beckett. Cet entrelacement affectueux ne dura que quelques secondes, mais il faisait comprendre autant à l'un qu'à l'autre que la connexion qui les liaient était toujours là, que le contact de la peau de l'autre les rassurait, les faisait sentir en sécurité, à l'abri de tout danger. Le parfum de Castle donnait depuis longtemps des frissons à Kate, il lui suffisait de sentir son odeur pour lui évoquer pleins de souvenirs, comme la première fois où elle a sentit ce parfum qui lui faisait le même effet, mais qu'elle préférait ignorer, ou la première fois où ils avaient fait l'amour, qu'elle avait senti son parfum si proche d'elle, qu'elle avait l'impression de l'avoir sur la peau. Ce parfum avait ridiculement toujours eu une importance pour la jeune femme, elle était comme les synesthètes, et associait forcément de parfum de Rick à son visage, à sa chemise blanche qu'elle avait portée le lendemain de leur début de relation ensembles, et n'avait pas pour souhait que son futur mari change de parfum dans les mois qui suivent. Elle était dans ses pensées quand ses yeux se ré ouvrèrent après s'être fermés pendant quelques secondes, et sa vision se troubla légèrement, comme si elle venait de se réveiller brusquement après un long sommeil.

Les deux amants se séparèrent avant de s'adresser un sourire plein de sincérité et de tendresse.

Esposito arriva au niveau du tableau blanc, et fut vite rejoint par Beckett et Castle qui avaient remarqué sa présence.

- Tu es encore là ? Demanda Castle à son collègue

- Oui, j'allais partir quand j'ai reçu des informations sur notre ami facteur, on a trouvé qui c'était, il s'appelle Billy Cowell, étudiant à la Faircroft Preparatory Academy.

Castle ouvrit de grands yeux :

- Faircroft Preparatory Academy comme LA Faircroft Preparatory Academy à laquelle je suis allé il y a quelques semaines avec Kate? Mon ancien lycée ?

- Oui bro, j'en ai peur, répondit Esposito en accrochant la photo de Billy sur le tableau blanc, il sera ici demain pour un interrogatoire, nos équipes l'ont arrêté il y a une heure dans son appartement, il n'a opposé aucune résistance et a même eu l'air surpris qu'on l'arrête.

- On en saura plus demain, dit Kate, mais tu crois que c'est à cause de ta visite à ton ancien lycée que ça a déclenché tout ça ?

- Je ne sais pas, peut-être que ces lycéennes interrogées et suspectées ont voulu se venger ?

- C'est possible dit Esposito, mais Beckett aurait été aussi prise pour cible je pense.

è Et pourquoi couper la main à cette femme que tu as connu des années et avec qui tu n'as plus contact ? Rajouta Kate, non, il doit y avoir autre chose, mais on les contactera quand même, il ne faut écarter aucune piste

On vit au loin une silhouette se rapprocher du petit groupe. C'était Ryan, qui semblait être prêt à partir, ce qui fit penser à Castle de surveiller l'heure pour ne pas arriver trop tard au repas prévu avec Alexis et sa mère. Il voulait aider au repas, ce serait une manière d'éviter que sa mère fasse la cuisine. Non qu'elle était mauvaise cuisinière, mais elle avait fâcheuse tendance à se lancer dans des recettes venues d'une autre planète, et à associer des aliments qui ne font pas bon ménage.

- Sur le départ bro ? Demanda Esposito à Ryan

- Oui, sinon Jenny va encore me reprocher de faire exprès de rentrer tard pour ne pas avoir à endormir Sarah, dit-il en levant les sourcils

- Je ne vais pas dire que je comprends, mais j'imagine, répondit Esposito, très sûr de lui

- Javier vous a informé de l'avancée de l'enquête à ce que je vois, reprit Ryan en jetant un œil sur le tableau blanc tout en voyant la photo du facteur.

- Exact, et ça me fait de plus en plus peur au fur et à mesure que ça avance, dit Castle.

- On va vite découvrir de quoi il s'agit, l'enquête avance plus rapidement par rapport à ce à quoi nous nous attendions, on pensait que ça nous prendrais plus de temps à retrouver ce mystérieux coursier mais les annonces ont vite circulé et les gens ont été réactifs, rétorqua Ryan.

- Oui, j'essaie de me remémorer nos dernières visites à la Faircroft Preparatory Academy, mais je ne me souviens de rien de suspect, enfin, je crois.

- Prends le temps d'y penser cette nuit, dit Esposito

- Vous avez besoin de moi ou… ?

- Non Ryan c'est bon tu peux y aller on se voit demain, le coupa Kate.

- Très bien, à demain tout le monde !

- A demain, répondirent l'équipe en cœur.

On parle souvent de problèmes avec les collègues, une ambiance lourde, pesante voire agaçante, mais les quatre collègues n'avaient que rarement éprouvé ces sentiments. Ils étaient tous différents, avaient tous un caractère et une personnalité bien définis, mais ils se complétaient, ils avaient besoin les uns des autres pour réussir une enquête : l'agilité mentale de Ryan, la bravoure d'Esposito, la détermination de Kate et l'esprit de Castle. Le NYPD avait besoin de cette équipe pour résoudre un crime, car ils étaient performants dans leurs actions, concentrés et professionnels (presque tout le temps), mais surtout complices, et c'est ce qui faisait que leur cerveau exerçait comme une sorte de connexion qui leur permettait d'une efficacité impressionnante, mais pouvaient aussi être pris d'un fou rire, avoir des regards comparses qu'eux seuls pouvaient comprendre, passer des heures à parler de tout, à refaire le monde sans évoquer ou peu le travail. On ne peut pas dire que cette équipe ne comptait que quatre membres, car Lanie avait aussi un rôle très important que ce soit dans les enquêtes que dans la vie de deux personnes de l'équipe en particulier. La jeune femme était la confidente, la meilleure amie de Kate, mais aussi une personne qui avait une place particulière dans le cœur et dans la vie d'Esposito. Lanie était la chaleur de l'équipe, l'étincelle qui enjouait une conversation, une soirée ou qui brule quand on fait une erreur, c'était le sourire qui manquait parfois sur le visage de ses amis, une personne dont chaque être humain aurait besoin.

Quand Ryan fut parti, cela encouragea ses partenaires à faire de même, car la nuit commençait à tomber, et rester devant le tableau ne ferait pas venir Billy Cowell plus rapidement. Esposito salua Castle et Beckett tout en prenant son sac et éteignant la lumière de son bureau, suivi de près par Kate qui fit de même avant de rejoindre Rick qui était toujours devant le tableau, scrutant la photo du facteur.

- Tu sais, j'avais dis qu'il me semblait l'avoir déjà vu, mais plus j'y pense et moi j'ai la conviction que je l'ai vu au lycée au moment où on y est allé

- Peut-être que tu l'a vu autre part ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais depuis que je vois cette photo, je sais que sa tête me semble familière, mais bon, j'ai ma fille qui m'attend à la maison, alors je ne vais pas plus m'y attarder pour ce soir, déclara l'écrivain.

- Tu as raison, tu me raconteras comment ça s'est passé ?

- Promis, dit Rick tout en posant un baiser alerte mais délicat sur la commissure des lèvres de sa future femme.

- Les deux amants se séparèrent pour se diriger progressivement vers leurs voitures, en direction de leurs appartements respectifs.

Lorsque Castle arriva chez lui, et ouvrit la porte. L'écrivain esquissa un sourire lorsqu'il aperçut au loin une longue chevelure à la couleur du feu : c'était Alexis, qui était déjà arrivée et qui s'affairait à la cuisine, et c'était une des deux choses qui le rassurait, la première étant que sa fille était là en bonne santé, et la deuxième qu'elle préparait le repas du soir, et Castle savait que quoi qu'il arrive, il apprécierait toujours plus la cuisine de sa fille que celle de sa mère.

- Bonsoir ! Salua Rick

- Bonsoir papa, lui répondit Alexis avec un large sourire, comment ça va ?

- Content d'être là ! Qu'est-ce que tu nous prépare ce soir ? Dit Castle tout en arrivant dans la cuisine, embrassant sa fille sur le front

- Des lasagnes avec de la salade, ça te va ?

- Parfait chérie, où es ta grand-mère ?

- Dans sa chambre, elle ne va pas tarder à descendre, elle est montée en trombes il y a deux heures pour causes je cite, d' « inspirations fracassantes » pour sa pièce !

- Oui, ça fait trois fois cette semaine, et elle redescendra encore en disant qu'elle est déçue, et qu'elle a perdu son inspiration au bout d'un quart d'heure.

- Alexis sourit, et enchaina :

- Papa, grand-mère m'a parlé de ce qui c'était passé, est-ce que ça va ?

- Tu parles du colis que j'ai reçu ?

Alexis hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

- Ne t'en fais pas ça va, l'enquête est toujours en cours.

- Mais pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ? Demanda Alexis, un peu perplexe

- A vrai dire je n'avais pas envie de t'embarquer là dedans, t'angoisser, ou t'inquiéter avec ça, puis je pensais qu'inconsciemment, ne pas t'en parler, c'était te protéger.

- Papa, je sais à quoi tu fais allusion mais rassures toi, je suis capable de gérer ça. A qui appartient la main, vous le savez ?

- Oui, c'est la main d' Hanna Samuels, elle était avec moi au lycée.

- Tu sais pourquoi on a fait ça ?

- Il faudrait d'abord que je sache qui a fait ça, mais je te tiendrais au courant quand j'en saurais davantage.

-D'accord, répondit la jeune femme rousse d'un air un peu inquiet, mais rassurée que son père soit honnête avec elle et la traite comme une adulte.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent sans que le sujet de la main coupée ne soit remis sur la table, Castle et Alexis continuèrent à préparer le repas, mirent la table, et virent Martha descendre l'escalier, mine déçue et agacée, qui déclara avoir perdu son inspiration. Rick fit un léger clin d'œil à sa fille qui disait « je te l'avais dis, ta grand-mère est tellement prévisible ». Le repas se passa dans une ambiance détendue et familiale, quelque chose qui avait manqué à Castle, même s'il avait la sensation de manque toujours présente en lui, cette sensation qu'il ressentait quand Kate n'était pas avec lui, elle faisait aussi partie de la famille, et un repas familial sans elle semblait un peu plus triste, comme si une pièce manquait au puzzle. Rick aimait les moments partagés avec sa mère et sa fille, en toute simplicité, sans artifices, juste de la complicité et des rires partagés.

Une fois le repas fini et la table débarrassée, Alexis alla s'assoir sur le canapé avec un thé à l'orange entre les mains. Castle savait que si sa fille ne montait pas directement dans sa chambre, c'est qu'elle avait quelque chose à voir avec son père.

- Au fait, ce devoir, il porte sur quoi ? Demanda l'écrivain

- C'est un exposé que j'ai à faire sur la sociologie d'une famille new-yorkaise, et j'ai pensé que je pourrais faire la sociologie de notre famille, c'est pour ça que je pensais passer quelques jours ici pour pouvoir écrire sur ce que j'observe, dit Alexis en soulevant légèrement les épaules et plissant les lèvres.

- Tu sais que tu restes autant de temps que tu veux, mais à une condition

- Laquelle ?

- Que tu arrêtes de me mentir Alexis, tu plisses toujours des lèvres quand tu mens.

Alexis avala sa salive avant de commencer à rougir.

- J'ai vraiment ce devoir à faire si c'est ce que tu demande, répondit la jeune femme

J- e ne dis pas que tu mens sur ça, mais tu nous as observé durant les dix-huit dernières années, alors je pense que tu as de quoi écrire. Non, je ne pense pas que ce soit la véritable raison qui te pousse à rester quelques jours ici.

Après un silence, Alexis posa sa tasse sur la table basse, se leva et croisa les bras

- Tu veux tellement m'entendre dire que je ne peux plus vivre avec Pi ? Eh bien voilà je le dis, je me suis séparée de Pi et rester dans cet appartement toute seule est impossible pour moi car tout me rappelle Pi et… Alexis avait le visage rouge et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, et je voudrais rentrer à la maison, s'il te plait…

Castle n'était qu'à moitié surpris par la révélation de sa fille, mais aussi gêné, gêné qu'elle se sente honteuse de parler de cet échec pour elle, avait-il donné une image d'un père si exigeant envers Alexis ? Avait-il été trop sévère ? Aurait-il du l'encourager davantage à vivre sa vie, incluant également de vivre ses erreurs ? L'écrivain s'approcha de la jeune femme et la prit dans ses bras

- Chérie, tu peux revenir quand tu veux, tu es chez toi ici ! Et je suis désolé pour Pi et toi, je suis sincère, même si je ne le comprenais pas, je veux ton bonheur, tu n'a pas à te sentir coupable, on ne sait jamais de quoi est fait et il n'y a jamais de risque zéro quand on s'engage avec quelqu'un tu sais, tu trouveras la personne qui te correspond vraiment.

-Merci papa, répondit Alexis, l'air plus soulagé, malgré les larmes qui perlaient sur ses joues pleines de tâches de rousseur.

Castle savait que sa fille, son enfant pleurait, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire adouci, délesté de l'angoisse de savoir sa fille dans un appartement loin de lui, avec un homme qu'il avait du mal à apprécier. Il ne libéra Alexis de son étreinte qu'après de longues secondes, car il se sentait comme un enfant à qui on avait rendu son nounours parti pour la machine à laver après de longues et terribles heures d'attentes : la peluche semblait comme neuve, mais différente, avec une odeur qu'on ne connait plus, ce qui ne nous empêche pas de l'aimer et le câliner comme auparavant.

Après une longue conversation sur l'organisation du futur déménagement, l'organisation d'une vie à retrouver, Alexis se mit à bailler plusieurs fois, et prit la décision d'aller ce coucher. Elle embrassa son père et quitta le salon dans lequel ils étaient installés depuis bientôt plus d'une heure. Castle n'avait pas encore tout à fait sommeil et décida d'envoyer un message à sa fiancée, Rick remarqua qu'il avait reçu un SMS d'un numéro qui n'était pas répertorié dans ses contacts. Il fit glisser ses doigts pour lit le message, et son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra, précédant des sueurs froides :

« _Tu m'as enlevé mon seul amour, à mon tour de te rendre la pareille. Ce n'est pas fini._ »

_**Mais qui a envoyé ce message ? Vous le saurez très vite dans le prochain chapitre ! J'espère qu'il n'a pas été trop long et qu'il vous a plus, j'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire mais la suite de l'histoire promet d'être palpitante !**_

_**Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça m'aide vraiment, n'hésitez pas à partager la story ! **_

_**A très vite )**_


End file.
